Anarchy's Daughter
by mistyblue814
Summary: Sidney Teller never knew her father until a couple of months ago by looking over her adoption papers. Through some searching, she finds out that her father is Jackson Teller, however she does not know a thing about him. Running away from her foster family, Sidney goes to Charming, hoping to win the heart of her father. I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The bus ride to Charming was a long one. The rain hit the windows of the bus hard, like a sheet coming one after another. I leaned my head against the window, looking into the dark night as I saw the city lights coming towards us. A brightly lit sign said 'Welcome To Charming'. I wondered if my face was put on Amber Alerts yet. I mean, I know that my foster parents may think that I was kidnapped, but the police might not. I was a seventeen year old foster kid. They're not even going to need to look at my record of different homes. They will see the foster part and assume. I find it sad, but truthful.

I mean, I _was_ running away…

I wanted to meet my father. I dug a little bit into my mother's background (which was hard in itself to do since it was supposed to be a closed adoption, but hey, being a hacker can have its kicks) and from there talked with her friends about her relationships, men she was around seventeen years ago. The man that they all kept talking about was named Jackson Teller.

The real trick was that we had the same last name. Sometimes parents can choose their kid's last names before going into adoption, though in closed adoptions it is rare, it can happen. I don't know why my mother wanted me to have my father's last name, but that's what she put on my birth certificate: Sidney Alice Teller.

All of her friends said that my mother was with him for about a year before he broke up with her, or moved away, something of that sorts I know that. The tales conflicted with each other sometimes.

There was only me and an old lady on the bus. I had been on here for about nine hours and I was exhausted, bored, and cramped. But at least when people were leaving I could move to different spots that had more space. I slept a little, but I mostly stayed awake, too scared to close my eyes. There were a lot of creepers on this bus before. And at the last stop when it was just me and the old lady, I didn't go to sleep because I didn't want to miss my stop.

My plan only really got me this far, a bus to Charming. After that, I was going to be flat broke and wandering the streets until I found out where this Jackson Teller lived, which wasn't exactly going to be easy since it was eight o'clock at night. If it wasn't raining then I would have just found a bench to sleep on and start in the morning but I didn't exactly have a plan for all of this rain coming down. If I couldn't get anywhere then perhaps I could find something else to shelter me from the rain for the night.

It wasn't long until we were in the city, the lights burning in my eyes from the darkness. I cringed a little and closed my eyes a bit more before opening them again. Soon the bus stopped and I sighed, getting up. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and put up my hood on my sweater. It was thick to keep me warm, but not water proof. I would be soaked soon.

I walked off the bus and looked around. I saw the road that led out of the city and I knew that I couldn't go that way, so I turned and began walking more into the city, looking for a house that looked pretty and would hold nice and normal people.

I had been walking for six blocks before that happened. I went up to a red bricked house and knocked at the door. In those six blocks of walking my shoes were soaked and my sweater was too. Everything on me felt soggy, even my backpack. My hair that was showing through my sweater was soaked and so was my face. My hands were freezing as I knocked.

I stepped back a bit from the door when I heard someone open it. I looked up at the person and gave him a smaller smile. There was a man in the doorway, maybe in his late forties with balding black hair and a pot belly. He gave me a weird look and asked, "can I help you?"

I nodded and asked him, "I do actually…do you know a person named Jackson Teller?"

The man's face scrunched up and he said, "yes, but I wouldn't recommend you looking for him."

"Why would you think I was looking for him?" I asked.

"Because that's the only reason why people go to Teller," the man answered.

I nodded slowly before he sighed, "I don't know where he lives, but I know where that stupid motorcycle club of his is."

A motorcycle club? I nodded and asked, "where is that then?"

He chook his head, "I told you so, but it's more up along this road, near the end of town at the edge of it. Keep going forward until you see a large red house, then turn left and keep going. You'll hear them and you'll see the motorcycles. They're called the Sons of Anarchy."

I nodded and gave him a smile, "thank you so much!"

The man shut the door, a frown on his face. A motorcycle club…that was certainly different and not exactly what I was expecting, but I hoped that it wasn't that far of a walk, or that he would believe me. To be honest, I hadn't given it a large thought of what if he didn't believe me. I was just hoping that he did, that we could talk and catch up and maybe he could keep me until I turned eighteen. It was only five months away. That wasn't long.

I forced myself to get back onto the streets, going down the road and walking in the rain. I hoped that I would get there soon. The rain was cold and I was soaking wet. It was going to be a hard walk. But at the other side of the city near the edge, I knew I had a couple of hours ahead of me for walking.

But at the doorways, I couldn't be more relieved. The man said that the club was loud and there was loud metal music coming from a larger one story building. There were lots of trucks parked by and there was a sign that said Teller-Morrow Auto Repair. Teller…well I assume this is the place. Not many motorcycles, but I guess that since it was raining that they didn't leave them out.

It was a long walk. It was almost ten and the rain hadn't let up. Thunder and lightning had started too and I never liked that. I kept stopping and taking deep breaths after each crack of lightening, terrified, but I kept going.

Once at the doorway, I looked in the windows. There were some girls and guys in there, the girls almost half naked and the guys drinking, all of them wearing dark clothes with a vest like thing on them. Some of them had tattoos, some didn't. Many of them had sunglasses on too, but wasn't it dark and they were inside?

Either way, I took a deep breath and knocked at the door. When no one came, I knocked again, harder so that it would be louder. I stepped back from the door, hearing someone in heavy boots walk to it. The door opened and I saw a tall man with long dirty blonde hair with a beard. He looked me over and chuckled, "and what can I do you for?"

I bit my lip and asked, "is Jackson Teller here?"

The man gave me a weird look but shrugged before he closed the door again. I sighed and felt naucious. Perhaps I should have just waited until the morning. There was a party here…maybe he wouldn't want to speak to me. If he was drunk then maybe he wouldn't believe me.

I placed my hands in my pockets and jumped slightly when I hear the door open again. I was so preoccupied that I didn't hear someone come to the door. There was a man, his mid thirties with long blond hair and some scruff on his face. He leaned against the door, looking at me, the other man I spoke to earlier standing behind him as the new man asked, "Can I help you?"

I stared at him. He was tall, I wasn't expecting that. I did not get my height gene from him. But I have his blonde hair and his eyes. Looking at pictures of my mother (a brunette with fiar skin) I knew what I had gotten from her, but I could see what I got from him, which was almost nothing. I mean, we may look similar if you looked closely, but I looked like my mother. I got her fair skin and face shape and delicate bone structure. But if this was Jackson, we had the same chin. Maybe we just acted alike.

I gulped and asked as I let out a long breath, "Jackson Teller?"

"Everyone calls me Jax," he answers.

I nod and then say, "umm, can we talk a bit more in private?"

He shook his head, "I'd rather not. Look, kid, I got better things to do so can you just tell me what you want?"

I looked down and took a large breath before I took out my birth certificate and handed it to him as I asked him, "do you remember an Anna Gorman?"

Jax took the certificate and gave me a weird look before saying as he looked the paper over, "vaguely."

After looking at my name, he stood up a bit more and looked at me. He asked, "a Teller…what is this supposed to mean?"

I answered him, the other man looking over my father's shoulder, "it means that my mother put my father's last name on the certificate…which is you."

Both of the men stared up at me, thinking for a moment and I hoped to hell that they would believe me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

My dad went away from the party and talked to me in an office near the building from the Teller-Morrow business. Or at least that's what I assumed that it was used the most for. The other guy who greeted me at the door, who's name seemed to be Opie I believe, was with us. It was kind of a funny name, but it was still one that seemed to fit him, oddly enough, or at least how much I have seen of him.

The two guys weren't really talking to me, just to each other. They were deep in conversation with each other, almost panicking about the knowledge of me. I just sat in the corner on a chair, watching them. Opie got me a blanket from somewhere in their clubhouse and gave it to me. It was a bit comforting, but I was still shivering and soaking wet. I was silent. I thought that it was better for them to get the idea of me through their heads and talk about it before turning their attention to me. I knew that they would when they were ready. They couldn't just ignore me or pretend I didn't come. I was too big of news for them.

So, I just stood there, shivering, watching them. They tried to be quiet so that I wouldn't overhear and I couldn't hear all of it. Every once in a while they would look back at me and take a quick glance before looking back at each other.

It was about fifteen minutes before they were quieter, not as panicky and they looked at each other before turning to look at me. I had kind of stopped shivering by now though I wasn't still. Jax noticed and he moved to turn on the heat, mumbling an apology. Of course, I didn't feel the heat right away, so I shrugged it off. At least I wasn't in the rain anymore.

Jax leaned against the table while Opie behind him leaned against the wall, both watching me. Jax sighed and asked, "first, Sidney, I want you to know that your mother never told me about you…please believe me that if I did I would have helped your mother raise you."

I nodded and he ran a hand through his hair before he said, "Second, where did you come from. It looks like you came along way. Do I need to call Anna? If I remember her right she will be worried about you."

Shaking my head I said, "I don't like with my mom. She gave me up for adoption as a baby. She never really had any legal right of me. I ran away from my foster parents."

Both men were silent and frozen after that for about half a minute before Jax sighed and said, "then who exactly should I call?"

I shook my head, "No one. They won't notice me gone."

"Sidney I have to call someone. This is going to go bad if I don't. Police will get involved," Jax told me.

"No really, there are six other kids in the house. The parents leave all weekend to do something," I told him.

He gave me a weird look, "six kids?"

"And the bitch always takes the key to the fridge and cupboards before we leave so that we don't over eat and cost her more money," I commented to him.

Opie leaned foreward before asking, "shit like that can happen?"

I nodded, "they just wanted another babysitter for the younger kids and to take the money that the government gives them for us."

Jax looked at me and asked, "all weekend? When was the last time that you ate then?"

"Friday night," I answered,

Jax looked back at Opie and said, "call Gemma and ask her to put something on the stove and that I'm coming over with a special guest that will be staying there."

Opie nodded and took out his phone, moving to go outside of the door and under part of the roof to be protected from the rain. I gave my dad a weird look. Who was Gemma? His wife? And he barely knew me and was going to let me stay with him. I told him, "I can find someplace else, and I don't need anything."

Jax shook his head, "Nonsense. Where else are you going to be? In the rain? And you haven't eaten since Friday."

I sighed and looked down before mumbling, "thank you."

He shook his head and told me, "Sidney… there is nothing to thank me for…"

After that there was some silence before he said, "I'll call them tomorrow."

"What about the police? I won't go back there," I told him.

He was silent and after a couple of seconds of looking at me, he nodded before telling me, "I'll deal with that tomorrow. Lets just get going for tonight. You need a place to sleep and you need to eat. I'll find a way to do the rest tomorrow. We'll deal with tonight, get some rest and think things over."

I nodded and he looked up when Opie came back in. He told Jax, "Gemma's reheating some leftover spaghetti. I didn't tell her about…about Sidney. I thought that you would want to do that. She's getting the guest bedroom ready too."

My father nodded and told him, "thank you brother. I'll take her over when we are done here."

Opie nodded and took one last look at me before he went to close the door and leave but Jax called back to him, "And Opie…don't say anything to the others. I…I don't want too many questions and I don't want them to have Sidney be like a circus act."

Opie nodded and said, "of course Jax."

I watched the door shut before I looked back at my dad. He looked back at me and asked, "will the police or social services be looking for you tonight?"

I shook my head, "the kids back home promised that they wouldn't tell the gunpatrol on me. My foster parents might, but they won't be back until tomorrow morning in the later time."

He nodded before he said, "I….It will take me a bit of time to get used to this, making everything at bay and…well to you."

I nodded and answered him, "I understand."

He nodded and held his hands together in front of him and slouched down a bit more before he told me, "I'll take you to my mum's house. Tara will have a fit…she's dealing with enough right now."

Tara? Who were all these people….maybe Gemma was his mother. I wondered why he called her by her first name. Tara was probably his wife then. He saw my confusion and he explained, "Tara is my old lady."

I nodded and he got up and offered me his hand. I looked at it for a bit before getting up myself and dropping the blanket. I stepped out of it and went to pick it up and he shook his head, "its fine where it is."

I stood back up straight again before I stepped out of the blanket on the ground and to the door that he opened. He told me, "wait in here. I'll bring a truck over here so you don't get wet."

I nodded and stood at the door and I watched him go towards the parking lot, getting one of the black trucks that was there and getting in before turning it on. I looked around. You could still hear the music from the main spot and I could see some naked girls dancing in the windows. I raised my eyebrows, but looked back foreward when I hear a loud truck come to the front of the office. I shut off the light before shutting the door behind me as I walked to the truck. I got inside the passenger side and my dad asked me as he began to drive out of the parking lot, "how long was your trip here?"

"About all day. I had to walk around Charming and ask around to where I could find you," I answered.

He chuckled and made a turn down another street before saying, "I bet that wasn't hard to figure out."

I shook my head, "it wasn't."

He made another turn before he pulled into a driveway. I looked around. It was a smaller house with the front lights on. Jax put the car in park and he said, "this is my mom's house…your grandmother's I guess."

He got out and I did as well. I walked a bit quickly to get out of the rain before Jax opened the door for me, letting me go inside first, though I went in slowly, nervous. The place was nice and it was warm. I took off my shoes as Jax called as he came in, "Hey Mom!"

I looked at Jax, following his lead since I didn't know what to do. He looked at me and moved me and urged me foreward as he walked beside me. Soon, a tall brunette woman with blonde highlights rounded the corner, a smile on her face as she started to say, "Hi J-." She looked at me and then at my dad and he told her, "umm, mom this is Sidney." I looked at her and made a small smile before looking down nervous again. This was my grandmother? She looked really pretty. I wished that I looked like her.

Jax looked down at me and told me, "Uh, Sidney how about you eat. Just go to your left and you will see the kitchen." I nodded and walked past Gemma as she looked at me leave. I walked slowly into the kitchen before noticing a plate of saucy spaghetti on the table with a fork and knife. I looked around the quiet and lowly lit room before sitting down at the table. As I began to eat, I could hear their conversation, though they tried to keep it in hushed voices.

"Granddaughter. Graddaughter? Jesus Jackson can you keep it in your pants at all?" Gemma scolded.

"It's not like I knew! Anna didn't tell me anything!" Jax answered, "look she just needs a place to stay for tonight. I'll get in contact with the police, let the family know where she is and then I'll look at the laws that I could have."

"Laws…Jackson…"

"Apparently she hasn't eaten since Friday night and they locked the food up. And she came all day to get here. She'll need a place to stay."

"What the hell do you think that Tara is going to say?"

"I'll talk it out with her tomorrow. Mom I'm just asking for you to keep her here for tonight. I can't keep her at the clubhouse and I know that Tara will need to talk about it first."

"Your laws as the father though-."

"I need to do something. If still keep her here until they find another foster family for her. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. I don't want her going back to a place that won't take care of her. Would you want that for Abel?"

Abel? Who was Abel?

"Well…how are you sure that she is your daughter? First lets make sure that we are on the right track."

"She showed me her birth certificate and she has my last name…and it was about eight months since I last saw her."

"Jesus Jax…could she be wrong?"

"Her mother was Anna Gorman."

"Oh right, the holy saint of commitment. "

I wanted to say something, but I just kept eating. If they knew that I could hear them well then they might just talk quieter. I was almost finished with my food anyway and I was tired from walking out in the cold for so long.

"Ma, just keep her here for tonight. I'll have Juice or someone look her over, see what she has for a past, her records and I'll talk with Tara. I'll get her in the morning after I have talked with Tara and had some conversations with the guys. Then I'll call the police, tell them that she is here and is safe if the foster parents come looking."

"None of the guys know?"

"Opie does, he answered the knock on the door."

There was a bit of silence and then I heard Gemma say, "she can stay as long as she needs to, Jax, of course she can. When Opie said you had someone coming over I wasn't expecting this big of a surprise."

"Thank you."

"And you get some sleep and think everything over too Jax…and think about getting a vasectomy. Three kids all with different moms."

That was a surprise. I had siblings then? I wondered what they were like, how old they were.

There was some footprints and Jax came out with Gemma into the kitchen, "I have to go back to the clubhouse and get things sorted there, Sidney."

I nodded and Gemma gave me a smile before she said, "well, in case Jax didn't tell you, you are going to be staying the night here with your grandma. I already have the bedroom laid out for you nice and comfortably."

I gave her a nod and Jax then kissed Gemma's cheek before giving me a small wave, leaving the house. Gemma looked back over at me and told me, "he's just shocked, honey. He'll start acting less awkward around you soon. He just needs to think and get this through his head."

Nodding I answered, "I figured as much." I looked down at my plate and said, "I'm done…thanks for the food. And…would it be possible for me to have a shower? I'm kinda coldly rained on and a bit muddy."

She shook her head, "no problem, honey. Do you have a change of clothes?"

I nodded, "just one."

"I'll try finding things for you tomorrow then. A little get to know you shopping spree?" Gemma asked as she took my plate to the sink.

I shook my head and told her, "you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. I'm not going to let you wear the same clothes over and over again. And it sounds like you might be staying here for a while yet," Gemma told me.

I nodded and she told me, "the shower is just down the hall, the second door to your left. The one on your right is the bedroom you will be staying in."

Getting up, I walked past her and had my hand on the door of the bathroom before I told her, "thank you for letting me stay."

"It isn't a problem honey. Around here, the family is important. We take care of each other," Gemma told me.

I nodded before I went into the washroom and put on the shower immediately. I took off my clothes and then went under the hot water, smiling at the warmth, but that I was also away from the foster home. As I let the hot water rush on me, I relaxed in the shower, glad to have hot water again.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I woke up from the sun burning into my eyes. I rolled over in the bed that I was in before looking the clock that I saw on the nightstand. It was almost nine in the morning. I knew that it was probably time for me to get to bed. I pulled the covers back and slowly got out of bed, stretching my arms above my head.

It was a weird room that I was in. It was a guest room, but still looked as though there was someone living in it. The desk and drawers were empty, but it felt like I was intruding on something. If my dad was in a biker gang however then there was probably a lot of people who would stay over some time or another.

I looked at the nightstand before I picked up my hearing aid and I began to walk out of the room. I was in my extra pair of paints and sweater that I went to bed in since my other clothes I was sure were still soaked. Once I opened the door, I was hit with the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. I knew that she at least made pancakes, but there were other things in the making.

I walked down the hallway into the kitchen, putting on my hearing aid as I looked up at Gemma. The woman was standing at the stove, making something. She looked up at me when she heard me walking down the hallway. I saw her say something, but I didn't have my aid on completely. It was only a whisper that I could barely make out. After setting the aid on, I could hear the louder hiss of something cooking and frying. I looked at Gemma and asked her, "say again? Sorry I didn't have my aid completely on."

She gave me a weird look and I pulled back my hair so that she could see my hearing aids. She took a look before saying, "I didn't know you were deaf."

"I'm not, I just have bad hearing. I can kinda hear without them. I could hear if someone was yelling at me, but it would sound like a normal conversation. When you were talking before I could make out what you said like it was a whisper, but I just wanted to make sure that I heard what you said," I answered her before putting my hair back. I looked over at what she was making. I saw some eggs, pancakes, and sausage.

"How did that happen?" Gemma asked as she flipped an egg.

"I got sick with something when I was five. A high fever or something. It damaged my hearing," I answered before I asked Gemma, "what's all this?"

Gemma nodded, "well, it's all for you. A special breakfast. I just found out that I have a granddaughter, I have to try and make up for the past years. Plus, it seems as though you could do with a big breakfast like this…you better eat breakfast I hope."

I chuckled and moved to sit down at the table before I answered her, "I do when I can. Sometimes I wake to late and have to get to school. Or if I'm not hungry."

"Well, are you hungry?" Gemma asked.

I nodded a bit too quickly and she chuckled and began to get out a plate. I quickly told her, "umm…no eggs? Sorry they make me nauseous."

Gemma smiled and gave me a couple of pancakes and sausages before placing the plate on the table in front of me. She went over to the fridge and asked, "do you like maple syrup with your pancakes? And what do you usually drink?"

"I prefer rum myself." I told her.

She grinned and looked up and me and I chuckled back. She shook her head and said, "oh you are my granddaughter. No doubt about that."

I giggled a bit. I don't know how I got to be so comfortable with Gemma so fast. It was…weird. Maybe unexpected. I thought that I would be pretty quiet and shy around my family, but I had this weird feeling in my body when I was around Gemma. I didn't wear a mask and it seems like I forgot to put it on.

"I usually have water. We don't get too fancy where I am from," I answered her.

She nodded, "yeah, that's what Jax told me this morning. He should be here in a couple of minutes." Gemma turned again before asking me, "do you like apple juice?"

I nodded and told her, "apple juice sounds good."

She placed a jug on the table and I took it and poured myself a glass before she got another plate of food for another spot to sit at before getting herself a plate. She looked at me and told her, "oh, I have to tell you, my husband, your grandfather but not by blood will be coming with your Dad."

I nodded. It was his house, I should have suspected it. I knew that it was highly likely that I had more family than just my dad when I came over here.

I began to eat my pancakes before hearing a couple of bikes come up the road. I knew that it was probably them and I began to get a bit nervous. This is only the second time that I have met my dad. And I would be meeting another person today.

A couple of minutes after the sound of the bikes stopped, I looked at the door, hearing it open. Gemma put down her fork and I looked over to see my dad and a slightly taller blonde man that was a little bit on the heavier side. They took off their sunglasses and looked at me. A bit nervous and embarrassed, I looked down at my plate before I heard them walk over to us. I looked up a bit and saw the other man come over to Gemma and kiss her forehead before sitting down beside her. I saw my dad sit beside me and the other guy looked at me and smiled, "you're right, Gemma. She does look like him."

I looked up and he gave me a smile. It was meant to be friendly, but I could see that there was something else behind it, a sort of danger and evil.

He told me, "I'm Clay, Gemma's husband. It's nice to meet you after what Jax and Gemma have told me."

I gave him a smile and Gemma turned to Jax and asked him, "do you want anything to eat, baby? I made lots."

Jax shook his head, "I ate before talking to Clay. I talked to Tara first before heading to TM to talk with Opie and Clay about how to go about..." He turned to me and looked back at him, "how to go about finding your foster records and seeing what rights I have."

I nodded, going to eat pancakes again.

Gemma chuckled and turned to Jax and asked him before she ate a piece of egg, "how did the talk with Tara go?"

He shrugged, "she was surprised, not happy, but it seems like it will process quick. And she agreed that Sidney can live with us."

Gemma nodded, "I still plan on taking you out today Sidney. You can't just wear two pairs of clothes. Maybe Tara could come with us, Jax. It might help her to get comfortable with Sidney faster."

Jax nodded, "if she agrees then I'm fine with it. It would give me time to talk with Unser, get some pointers about what to do first, actually contact the family."

"They shouldn't be home until around noon today so you have a bit of time," I informed him.

"How many other kids are there?" Clay asked.

"There is Cora, she's fifteen. And then there are the little kids Trevor and Felicity. I think they were trying to foster another kid, but she won't be coming in until next month at least," I answered.

"Jesus." Gemma muttered before she looked at me and then said, "oh, you should probably tell your dad about your hearing condition. It might help out with the law and might give him another advantage."

Jax looked at me, giving me a weird look before I held my hair back and showed him the aids.

"You're deaf?" he asked.

I shook my head, "no I just need help hearing. My hearing is bad without it, like talking right now would be like whispering and if you were whispering I might be able to hear you."

He nodded and Clay asked, "did that happen while you were in foster care?"

I nodded, "with another family, but yes. I got meningitis and it damaged my hearing a bit."

Clay looked at my dad, "it might be good to tell Unser, you could argue that fostering has not given her a very good history." Clay turned back to me, "can you sign?"

I smiled and signed to him as I talked, "I can. I learned because the doctors warned me that my hearing is getting very very slowly progressively worse but if I were to get really sick it could damage my hearing again. I learned in case something happened and I went deaf."

The others were watching me with interest as I signed. Clay turned to Jax, "if we were to learn this, it could give you an even more advantage. Why should she go with a foster family that won't know a language that she might someday have when if her own family has it?"

Jax nodded, "that's a good idea."

He turned to me and asked, "is it hard to learn?"

I shrugged and still signed to him, "not the basics. And even if you aren't a master, if they see that you are at least giving a good effort to learn and making progress, it should still give you a good advantage."

Jax nodded and Gemma looked at the clock, "well, I'll call Tara at ten thirty and invite her to come. You talk to Unser, get as much information as we can."

My dad and I nodded before she looked at me and said to me, "be ready at ten forty-five, okay?"

I nodded and began to eat some sausage.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I was waiting outside as Gemma and Clay were saying their goodbyes when I saw a dark blue car roll into the driveway. My father had left a bit ago to go home so that Tara would be free of 'the boys', as he called them. But they were my brothers. I don't know why I hadn't met them yet, but I was guessing that everyone wanted to meet people in baby steps. One at a time. I was fine with it, I just wished that I knew more about my half brothers. They sounded very young how Gemma and my dad talked about them.

I saw a semi tall brunette woman with long hair step out of the car before her eyes went straight to me. I could only guess that this was the 'Tara' what everyone mentioned this morning. She was pretty. She looked kind of surprised to see me, but still nervous at the same time. I knew that feeling, it was weird. It usually happened when you met someone new.

When she was in front of me, the woman sighed and said, "you must be Sidney."

I nodded and the brunette gave me a small smile, "you look like him…you're dad I mean. A bit of Gemma in you too."

It was weird. Everyone was saying that I looked like Jax, but I couldn't see much except for my blonde hair. Was I wrong?

Nodding again I asked, "I'm guessing you're Tara?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, your step mom."

We both nodded this time and she looked down over me again. It was awkward. I wondered if she liked me. I was a sudden surprise, but I wasn't her surprise. I was my dad's surprise. Tara had to get dragged along for the ride for this.

I was thankful when Gemma stepped out and looked at us, smiling, "well I got cash and credit so we should have enough. I thought that it would be easier to take your car, Tara. We'd be bringing all of the stuff back to your house anyway."

Tara nodded and looked at me, "we have a bedroom set out too, if you want to get things to fill it. Gemma told me that you only have two pairs of clothes. We'll worry about that first."

I nodded. Thank goodness for Gemma. She could steer the situation and try and get rid of the awkwardness. I still had to get to know Tara and she still had to get to know me.

All three of us got into the car, me going into the back seat. Tara had moved some of the car seats to the side so that I would fit. I looked at them. There was one for a toddler and one for a baby. I was right, my brothers must be very young.

Gemma looked back at me after Tara started to drive off, "where do you want to head sweetheart? We have a couple of shops downtown."

I nodded and Gemma asked, "I also just thought of this, do you have any allergies?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Good. We don't need to find anything particular for lunch then," Gemma stated as she turned and looked out front. I looked through the window. It was a sunny day and it was a bit hot, but I got used to heat. I actually loved it. I was wearing white shorts with a beige coloured sweater with a black elephant on it with a white beanie on my head. I had to wear the same shoes as last night. They were still soaked, but I wouldn't complain.

Tara's voice got me out of my thoughts as she asked, "how old are you, Sidney?"

"Seventeen," I answered.

"When's your birthday?" Tara asked, still trying to show interest while learning more about me. Small talk. I guess it was the way that she worked.

"December 4th," I answered.

Tara nodded. Sadly, that wasn't any time soon. I wanted to try and wait until I was eighteen before finding my father, but I couldn't take it at that house for another six months.

I saw Tara pull over on the street in a parking spot and all three of us got out. I placed my hands in my pockets and looked around before I heard Gemma ask me, "we can go window shopping, see what stores spark your interest honey. Don't worry about money. Your dad and I are going to have that all covered."

Looking around, I noticed that there were a good number of clothing stores, but they were more uptight and expensive. That wasn't my taste. I kept looking around until I saw on the other side of the road a store that kind of looked like a thrift store, or at least well used clothing store. I smiled. Perfection.

I looked back at my stepmom and grandmother before saying, "what about that one?"

Tara and Gemma looked up and saw her choice. Gemma asked her, "you sure honey? I told you that money isn't a problem. There are lots of clothing stores around."

I shook my head and said, "I would like to go there first."

Gemma and Tara looked at each other before they shrugged and walked across the road with me. I went into the shop, smiling as I looked around at the clothes. It was perfect. Most teenagers hated used clothing, but I liked it. It's where you would find the real gems that are my style. That's where all of my stuff in my closet back at the old house was. It was what I was wearing now. I did have new things included, but not much.

I instantly went to the sweaters, looking through them as I found nice knitted ones with weird colours that most people would find ugly. After finding a multi-coloured and multi-pattern one, I picked it up and smiled, placing it over my other sweater since it was so baggy. I liked ones that were bigger. I looked in the mirror near me. It was a bit of a weird shape since I was wearing a thin sweater under this one, but I knew it would fit. I smiled and saw Gemma and Tara walk up to me and look at me in the sweater. Gemma chuckled, "baby girl, I think you are the only one who can wear that and make it look good."

I smiled, blushing a little before taking it off and placing it over my arm as I picked out another sweater, this one a darker shade of green with a fox face on it. I looked over at Gemma and asked her, "what's my limit for money."

Gemma shook her head, "no limit. Especially if you are getting stuff in here." She was glad to see that Sidney was in her element of clothing and if it was used things, it would be cheap. Gemma knew that she wouldn't complain about that. It would leave even more money to get things.

I nodded excitedly and kept going through the sweaters, picking up some knitted cardigans as well before my grandmother told me, "you know, we _are_ in California. Aren't you going to get hot in those?"

I shook my head, moving through the things still, "nah. I like heat." Morely though, she liked covering herself up.

Gemma nodded and said, "well, get some t-shirts at least so that not everything in your closet will give you a heatstroke."

I nodded and picked up a light blue tanktop that had the words 'Pink' on it. I smiled, "no worries."

Tara chuckled before looking over the clothing as well.

I was on my way back to Gemma's house. We just needed to drop her off before Tara would take me to my dad's home. It was a long day. It was dark and Tara had to call my dad to tell him that we were all fine, just busy.

I had enough clothes. After the first store we went to a couple of others to get boots and some other shirts and pants before going to another store to get bras and underwear. I was embarrassed to go with the other girls, so Gemma gave me her credit card to use as her and Tara stayed outside.

Once all that was done, we went to get supper since we skipped through lunch. We went to a restaurant style place so it took a little longer to eat and then go home. I told them that I didn't want too many things to decorate my room with because the social worker would probably take my things from my old house to my dad's. I didn't see the reason to waste money and buy another copy of everything.

Tara and I got along pretty well. The awkwardness left throughout the day with the help of Gemma. So when Gemma left, I wasn't nervous to talk with Tara again. Gemma waved goodbye to me once more before leaving the car and going inside. Because there was lights on in the house, I assumed that Clay was there to welcome her home.

Tara drove off again in a direction that I didn't know. She looked back at me and asked, "you sure that you don't need anything else?"

I shook my head, "no, but thanks Tara."

She nodded and let out a sigh before asking, "did Jax tell you about your brothers?"

I shook my head again, "no, but I guess from the car seats that they are pretty young."

She chuckled and answered, "yeah. Abel and Thomas. There are both your half brothers. Both blondes like you and your dad."

I smiled. I'd never known that I had siblings and apparently I did. Two blonde brothers like me. I saw Tara pull up to a house and she looked back in the mirror after parking and shutting the car off, "well, this is it. Home sweet home I guess."

I smiled and got out of the car. I took with me as many bags that I could carry. Tara did the same but I knew that we would have to make at least one more trip. Tara walked up to the door and opened it. After stepping inside, I could feel the warmth and I smiled. I saw my dad walk towards us and looked at our bags, "I see we went all out."

Tara chuckled, "there is still plenty more in the car."

Jax nodded and he said, "you can take your shoes off there Sidney, then I can show you your room."

I took my shoes off with my feet before stepping inside a bit more. I walked past the kitchen where there was a lot of papers on the desk before going down a small hallway and Jax turned left at the second door. I looked around the room. It had a single bed by the corner, a closet, nightstand, bookshelf, and dresser with a tall mirror on a stand to the side. The walls were a weird beige colour and the sheets were blue and white. It looked cosy enough. My dad looked at me and said, "this can be your room if you want to stay. I know that it's pretty bland right now. It's a guest room, or was, but you can add your touch to it. We can paint it, get you new sheets."

I nodded and looked at him before telling him, "it's fine." Walked over to the bed and placed my bags on it before I sat on the bed. He nodded and I saw Tara place the bags on the bed too before my dad told me, "I talked with an officer today. He's going to make the report to your foster parents tomorrow. He couldn't get in contact with the constable up there today. He gave me some tips about what we should do, but he's coming tomorrow to talk to you and I directly."

I nodded and Tara looked at Jax and told him, "enough of making her stressed. Lets show Sidney her brothers."

That put a smile on my face and even Jax's lips tugged up a bit. He nodded and said, "they are in the living room. I tried to keep them awake for you to see them."

I got to my feet and Tara mentioned that she would get the rest of my things as I followed my dad around the house past the kitchen again to the living room. I saw a little boy there, maybe two or three playing with some toys and a little baby who was watching him in a play pen. I smiled wider and saw the boys look up at me. Jax stopped and told me, "Sidney, these are your brothers, Abel and Thomas. Abel can you say hello? This is your sister Sidney."

The older boy looked up at me and waved. I giggled before waving back. Jax told me, "they are both shy, but I'm sure by tomorrow night they will be used to you."

I looked down at them, still smiling. They were adorable. My baby brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I slept in the next morning pretty late. I didn't notice it until I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was almost nine. Goodness, I was so tired. I guess it was the comfort of the bed too. The mattress and pillows were easy to go to sleep in. They were soft and comfortable, even more than the bed that I slept in at Gemma's. The mattress back in the foster home was like a brick with the feels of the springs below it. She had to buy two comforters to sleep on so that she was a bit more comfortable. It was also easy to sleep in when you can't hear a lot that can wake you up. Usually the kids would turn on the light to wake me up for school.

I stretched as I sat up in the bed. I looked around the room. I had to admit that it was pretty plain. I had yet to add myself to it. I packed light when I ran away, so no CDs or movies or posters for me here. At least not now. I could only hope that I would be able to get my stuff here, that the law would allow me to stay.

I felt the most comfortable here than I have in a very long time.

Getting out of the warm covers, I went to grab my aid and put it on as I went through the dressers to get some clothes out. I loved my new clothes. A lot of my clothes back in the foster home were the same clothes that I had for the past three years. It was nice to get a change. I grabbed my softened out red tanktop that had the Coca-Cola logo in white on it and a pair of black shorts.

After my aid was in, I could hear that there was a radio or television on. I couldn't tell which one for sure though. I looked in the mirror and put on a little bit of mascara and blush before finding my black hole knitted beanie. I looked in the mirror, looking at myself over before I made a wink at myself, giving myself a smile.

Going out of my room, I looked down the hallway. I could hear more now. I recognized Jax's voice and another male's voice while I heard that it was a television that was on and it was a kid's channel. I could tell by the types of voices that I heard because I knew it belonged to some type of cartoon animal that kids adored. Walking down the hallway, I turned to walk into the kitchen and I saw my dad and a bald old man sitting at the table. Both of them looked up at me and I suddenly felt like an intruder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," I told them.

Jax shook his head, "no, it's actually good that you are up." I saw him motion to the older man that had more than a good number of years on him, "this is Wayne Unser. He's the officer that we are talking to, getting information out of. He's good with the club and he's going to be our easiest insider and info about what to do."

I nodded and gave him a bit of a wave. Jax got up and he asked me, "what do you normally eat for breakfast? We have…uh, toast, cereal…You like Lucky Charms?"

I gave him a large grin and I asked him, "who doesn't?"

I saw him smile and he got out the box from the cupboard and I looked around, watching him to try and figure out where things were. Jax told me as he was walking around, getting the bowl, cereal box, and milk out, "I was wondering when you would be waking up. Tara already had to go to work."

"Sorry. It's kind of easy to sleep in when you are in a comfortable bed and you can't hear anything." I answered him as he gave me a bowl full of Lucky Charms.

I followed him to the table and sat beside him as I placed the bowl on the table. I saw Unser looking at me. He looked back at Jax and told him, "she looks like you enough, that's for sure."

My father and I looked at each other. Was it really that? I didn't see much of my looks in Jax. Did he think I looked like him? My dad made an uncomfortable noise before he informed me, "Unser and I were just talking about you, what to do."

I began to eat a spoonful of cereal before turning to Unser when I heard him explain, "I was able to get ahold of the deputy up there. It took a little convincing, but I explained that you were safe here. Your dad may be in a biker club, but he doesn't have a criminal record and his wife is a doctor. They had to get in contact with the family…well lets just stay in the end that you can stay here. There is a bit of legal things I have to go through, but during the time of going through the courts you should be allowed to stay here unless things changed."

I nodded, listening to him carefully before I looked at my dad. He nodded and I looked back at Unser and said, "you did a lot this morning. I wish I could be that productive."

Hearing Jax chuckle once made me smile and Unser even gave a smile. He informed me, "I've been looking over the legal aspects that Jax has, but I can't do too much in that aspect. I've been suggesting lawyers to him. The best one to buy is going to be your best. It might be a tug and war. It wouldn't be against the foster family. It was made clear this morning that they can't make a case on you."

"Let me guess. They didn't know that I was missing, huh?" I asked.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Jax tense up a bit. Unser nodded and answered me, "well…yes. It was pretty easy to make a case that you stay here when social services and the police saw that your foster parents couldn't account at all where you were."

Nodding, I ate another spoonful before Jax told us, "we were exchanging numbers for lawyers."

Unser nodded and got my attention again, "now, I know that I can't make promises, but if everything goes well, it seems that you could have a very good shot. You have a history to explain why it's better you stay with your birth father. The social worker will be coming tomorrow to okay the house and see that it is safe for you since you are still a ward of the state."

I nodded and asked, "but they should approve of this place, right? If not…I'd be given to a girl's home."

"What's that?" Jax asked me.

"It's basically an orphanage. I've been them a couple of times between homes," I answered him, "the one I went to was girls only."

Uncer and Jax nodded before Unser said, "they should as long as it's a clean house and you have a safe home. You have your own room and good food here, that's something they will check. Safety, however, they might have a problem with and it will be up to the social worker in the end. Your dad may not have a record of anything too dangerous or abnormal, but when they catch wiff of the biker club aspect, it may be a problem."

"What is your social worker like?" Jax asked me.

Shrugging, I answered, "her name is Amelia Harris. Tough to approve unless she knows it is for the best for the kids. If she thinks I'm going to be better here than at a girl's home then she'll sign me off here."

"Do you think she will do that?" Jax asked me. I could already hear the slight worry in his voice. It really surprised me. I've never had someone worry about keeping me before.

And it surprised me more because we just met.

I nodded and told him, "I can't promise, but I think so. She usually does girls homes as a last resort deal. However, she probably won't like the biker club aspect. Tara might level it out though and the fact that this is a secure home."

"How do you know that this is a secure home?" Unser asked me.

I raised my eyebrows and told him before I ate another spoonful of Lucky Charms, "believe me, I know this is a secure home because I've lived in houses much worse and they labelled it secure. This is a holy grail of a house."

Jax looked at me worriedly and I saw it. My past was not something I was going to bring up with him. I gave out vague details and that is what he would needed. I told him, "plus, in general social workers and the courts will prefer to place the kid with their birth parents. I think we have a good shot, at least until the court gives you full custody."

Jax nodded and Unser told me, "who knows, by the time this blows over, you might be eighteen anyway."

I nodded and looked at Jax and gave him a smile. He gave me one too, "we'll get it, Sidney. I don't want you going back to places like that."

It was weird to have someone care about me that much. I knew that Amelia cared, but not like this. And it felt different too. I never been to a place where I actually felt as though that I was wanted, that I was hoping to be kept. I was mostly just a government check, but this was different.

I guess that's what parents did.

Unser told me, "we'll get in contact with a lawyer. The social worker said that she would take your things here. Your clothes and books and things like that."

I nodded, "sounds good to me."

Unser sighed and Jax went to get the phone, "I guess we make some calls…Sidney, would you mind staying here all day? I have a computer if you want to use it, Abel and Thomas will be having their naps after lunch if you want the television. I'm letting them have it right now so that they are occupied while we do this."

I nodded and gave him a smile. The computer would be nice. It would be a way for me to talk with the kids from the foster home and see how they were doing. I could also check up on my friends, but I could also text them and see if they can visit me now. I missed them already, but I knew that I would be creating some distance when I came back to find my dad.

Answering him with a smile, I said, "I'll be okay. Thank you."

"I told you Sidney, you don't need to thank me." Jax told me and it felt weird to know that he meant it.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Jax and Tara followed Ms. Harris around as she inspected the home while I stayed with Abel in the living room as we played with some building blocks. He wanted to make a castle and I thought that it would be a good way to keep an eye on Abel and leave the adults to talk. Although I was pretty sure the routine that Ms. Harris would give them, what she would say to possibly intimidate them, and what she was looking for as well as helpful hints.

It was moments like this where I was glad that this thing usually didn't take too long. Ms. Harris was usually fast. She knew what to look out for.

They were gone through the house, Ms. Harris looking in the cupboards of the kitchen and bathroom, going through things in all the rooms just to make sure everything was in place that needed to be and nothing dangerous was there.

They were gone through the house for about twenty minutes. Thomas was in his crib sleeping so I knew that they wouldn't spend too much time in there where they could be loud, but I knew she would look. She was thorough. But I don't know if that was necessarily a bad thing. Tara and Jax were working hard all yesterday and this morning to make sure that everything was in check. I still don't know if Tara completely liked me, and I didn't know my full relationship with her. But she helped my dad to make sure we had everything, to make sure that he would be approved. He was on trial and so was she and she made sure there was an aim to please.

I watched them come back by the front door, Ms. Harris at the front before Jax and Tara followed her. I sat up a bit straighter, wanting to listen in and I didn't care if I was being obvious about it. I wanted to know if I could stay here. I was hoping that I would be able to stay here. I was welcomed here. I was wanted here. I didn't know for sure if my dad was ever going to actually want me with him, that he would fight for me as Jax did.

I had also prepped Jax and Tara. I told them to make sure everything was clean, to get out any novels if they had any, for Tara to set out some of her medical books to make an impression. I said to make sure that Abel and Thomas looked well, nicely clothed in their best causals, and to do anything to make Thomas look cute. I told them to put out more family pictures, make Jax seem fatherly and human and that they are a good and happy family. I told them to wear something nice, but still casual and I told Jax to take off his cut because I knew that was the first thing that she would note on if he had it on. I knew that the impression of it would mean that it went club first, family second. Violence first, fatherly roles second. She wouldn't like if the first image she saw of him was Sons of Anarchy. I even told him to hide any pictures of the club if he had any around to show that he can separate his life, if she realized how much into the club he was, which I hoped that she didn't.

It was weird but it was a good weird. It was a good difference. It made me feel happy instead of unwanted.

Ms. Harris seemed to know that I was listening, so she made her voice a bit louder, which I liked. It meant that it would be good news. Ms. Harris and I didn't get along too much, but she knew my level and I knew she wanted the best for me.

She started by clearing her voice and looking over her notes that she made on her clipboard.

"Mr. Teller I am still not completely convinced about the safety of Sidney. There is still the issue about your affiliations, I have not forgotten them and I have heard of them. However, you have a clean record from anything dramatic, especially in the past five years." Ms. Harris notes and I could see the worry in his eyes. She continued, "I think that we will be having more frequent visits. We will be watching you very carefully as well. As soon as something sparks a red flag, we are going to have to take action. Normally I wouldn't recommend or allow a child to stay in situations like this but it seems like it would be the best for Sidney."

My dad and I perked up a bit and I asked, getting up and moving from Abel a bit, "you mean I can stay?"

Ms. Harris looked at me and nodded before she looked at Jax and Tara, "although there is a small safety issue and that is going to require a lot more check up, this home is fit for a child and this is a secure home. You both have the ability to supply Sidney with what she needs such as the basic needs of food and clothing and education."

My smile was widening and I could see in the corner of my eye how Jax and Tara were slowly relaxing a bit as well. I even saw Ms. Harris crack a smile, "This seems like a stable and safe home for Sidney. I think that, at least for now, it is the safest and best place for her. I do, however, expect you, Mr. Teller, that you would not do anything to give yourself a larger prison record than you already have. I'm being greatful for looking over the things that are already on there. I also expect that you will soon have her attending a school that has a good record and productivity that is best for her."

"Of course," Jax promised.

Ms. Harris looked over at me and I gave her a smile. She looked back at Jax and Tara before telling them, "our lawyers will speak to each other. Right now you have no rights to Sidney, we can still change our minds at any time and as her biological father you have every right to fight. As of now, she can stay in your care, but we do have a right to revoke that. Technically, this is like a foster home for her, but like I said, you do have the ability to fight for legal full rights."

Jax nodded and Ms. Harris told him, "if you would like to call your lawyer, as soon as you can, you need to sign some papers, saying that as of now you are her guardians. Sometimes people like to have their lawyers present."

Tara nodded and Ms. Harris put down the clipboard before she looked around between the three of us, giving us a smile, "you can all relax now. I have made my decision. Sidney I have your things in the back of my vehicle if you would like them. Your room was pretty bare."

I beamed and nodded before I moved to the front door. I heard Jax tell them, "thank you."

Ms. Harris said, "I'm glad that Sidney is in a place as good as this."

I was outside before I heard more. I heard Abel run out and he called, "I want to help! I want to help!"

I looked over my shoulder, already just outside as Abel quickly put on his sandals. I smiled and Jax came out along with Ms. Harris as she went over to her black SUV to unlock the doors and open the trunk so that I could get my things. Jax passed me and set his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him as Ms. Harris was opening the doors to her trunk to get my things. I could see that there was relief on his face.

He grabbed a bright red suitcase first before we looked over and saw Tara with Thomas, who was now awake, but still not very alert from just waking up from his nap. I looked over at the things, Ms. Harris smiling at us and I heard Abel say again excitedly: "I want to help! What can I get?"

I gave him a smile and looked over my things before I picked him a small bag that seemed to hold my CDs. I picked it up and told him as I gave it to him, "these might be a bit heavy. Do you think you can manage?"

He nodded excitedly before taking the bag, shifting a bit from its weight but he moved with it quickly to get it inside. I picked up the last bag that was like a miniature hockey bag that would hold the last of my clothes and my books and movies and picture frames. There was one last bag and it was my rolled up posters. I grabbed that as well and I looked at Ms. Harris. Even though my hands were full of things, I moved to hug her and she chuckled before hugging me back. I whispered to her, "thank you."

She told me, "stay safe."

I nodded before letting go of her. I looked over at Jax and he told Ms. Harris, "I'll call our lawyer now, get things settled as quickly as we can."

Ms. Harris nodded before she closed the trunk. Jax looked down at me and he said, "how about tonight to celebrate, after you have started setting up things in your room, we have a barbeque. I can introduce you to the other club members, which in a sense are going to be your uncles."

"You are related?" I asked.

He shook his head as we began walking back into the house. He answered, "family does not end in blood. We are brothers."

I nodded and asked him, a bit nervous about meeting so many people, as I remember the crowd at the clubhouse when I got there a couple of nights ago, "I don't know."

He smiled and Tara kept the door open for us so we could get inside. He told me, "they will like you, don't worry. And if not, they can't say anything. Your grandfather created the club and it's my step dad who is in control of it now and I'm the Vice President, also next in line for Presidency. And your grandmother is the Queen of the club. It's in your blood that they will love you."

I still gave them a nervous smile and Tara told me after shutting the door once I came in: "don't worry. They'll probably scare you at first, but they are the biggest sweethearts. By next week you can ask them for a piggy back and they will give you one."

I gave her a small giggle before I went to my room so see my dad put the suitcase on my bed while Abel had already put my CDs there. At least I could have the day to get out of my nerves and decorate my new room.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I stood in the mirror, trying to decide about whether or not I should dress into something nicer for when my dad's friends came. I was still just in a older t-shirt and shorts and I was going through my new closet, wondering if I should put in something else. Maybe a nicer t-shirt. I was interrupted in my thoughts from a knock at the door. I called back, "come in."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Tara there with Tommy in her arms. I smiled at the baby before looking up at Tara. I suddenly heard some motorcycles come down the road and it made me jump slightly. Tara gave me a small smile and said, "I was just about to tell you that the guys were on their way. It's just Clay, Gemma, and Jax right now. The others will be here shortly."

I nodded and gave out a small sigh and ran a hand through my hair before I put a black beanie in it. Tara told me, "Gemma should be with Clay. If you are nervous, don't be. The guys will be surprised, but they will be okay with you. And if you are still worried, just stick with me or Opie or your dad."

I gave her a small smile, "thanks."

I could see Tara looking around my room. I added a lot of my things to it. I had my books and CDs set up and most of my other things around the room. I even got some of my posters up and my one blanket out on my bed.

Tara looked at my comic book style Captain America blanket and then my movie poster of Captain America as well as other, smaller Captain America posters from the comic books. She raised her eyebrows and I shrugged, "just kind of my thing, you know."

"Why Captain America?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer before I shook my head, "it's…it's kind of stupid anyway."

Tara twisted her face a bit, "I bet it isn't."

I was silent for a couple of moments as I heard more motorcycles coming in. I sighed before answering her, "when I was a kid, I used to think that Captain America was my dad."

I could tell I got Tara by surprise with my answer. I explained a bit, "when you live in the foster system or at orphanages or girls homes, you kind of like to make up stories when you were kids about what your parents were doing, who they are, what they looked like…I got ahold of a comic book and started to read it when I was six and this boy commented that I looked like him…and I guess the belief came from there. We both had blonde hair and the reason why he couldn't keep me with him was because he was fighting bad guys."

I pursed my lips, Tara still staring at me before she whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was that personal."

I shook my head, "no, it's fine. Really. I never really grew out of it. As a kid I tried to read all the Captain America comics I could get a hold of, for my birthday I would ask for their comic books. When the movie came out I went to see it on opening night…Just kind of stuck."

Tara nodded and I heard the front door opening and shutting and some loud men laughing. Tara looked over her shoulder and I could hear Abel's loud voice: "Daddy!"

I smiled a bit from my brother and Tara sighed, "that would be them. Like I said, just be yourself, stick around me or Opie and you will be fine. Really."

I nodded and told her, "thanks Tara…but…do you think that I should change…or would this do?" I looked down at my self during that time and I looked back up at Tara to see her smile. Tara laughed a bit and told me, "you look fine. These guys don't know the definition of dressing fancy anyway."

I giggled a little and Tara looked over her shoulder and told me, "come out when you are ready. Your dad might come in here too to talk to you, but right now, just relax. Besides, Jax is probably just starting the barbeque now so you have time before it's time to eat."

Nodding again, I told her, "thanks Tara."

She gave me one last smile before leaving my room and shutting the door behind me. I moved to lay on my bed, my feet dangling off of it as I rested my hands on my stomach. I could hear a lot more male voices. They were loud but they still seemed friendly. I just didn't' like all of the voices together. That meant that there were a lot of guys. I didn't think that it would be a small motorcycle club so I don't know why I hoped that there would be a small crowd. But by the sound of their booming voices, I could tell that there was a large number.

I heard Tara saying for them to go outside and that they can set up some lawn chairs. A couple of minutes afterwards, the house seemed to be quieter. I let out a sign of relief and I moved to look at my Captain America poster. He wasn't the only Marvel character that I liked. I loved the X-Men comic books and movies, but I guess my heart was for that blonde hero.

It was so stupid and now I was embarrassed that I told Tara. What if she told Jax? There was no way that I could tell him about this.

I jumped a bit when I heard the knock on the door again. I called out, "you can come in!" The door opened again and I saw my dad standing there. I gave him a small smile and he looked around my room as he stepped in.

"Looks nice," he commented.

"Thanks." I answered, giving him a small smile.

He looked over the walls and asked, "Captain America?"

I shrugged, "I guess you can say I'm a fan."

He chuckled and answered, "I guess I can." He placed his hands into his jean pockets and he asked me, "Tara talk to you yet?"

I nodded.

Jax nodded as well, "Good. Umm…just stay in here until you are ready to come out. That can be before or after the food is ready. When it is I can come back in here and get you."

"Sounds good." I answered.

I let out a bit of a sigh, "can I go now?"

Turning my head to look over at him, I saw the surprised look in his eye before he nodded, "yes, of course you can if you are ready to."

I nodded and gave him a soft smile before getting up off of the bed. I fixed my hair up a bit and my dad smiled, "you look fine."

I bit my lip and asked him as we both walked out of my room and down the hallway to the living room and kitchen, "how many of them are actually out there?"

"A pretty big group. They look scary and mean but they aren't. Might act weird around you too, say something weird or awkward but you'll be okay." Jax tried to encourage.

I nodded and took in a deep breath before I went into the living room and saw through the back door a group of guys all in the same cut as Jax sitting in chairs, talking, and drinking beers. I gulped and looked at my dad and he gave me a smile, "if you aren't ready then you can go back to your room."

I shook my head and told him, "might as well get this over with."

He gave me a smile and went in front of me and grabbed the door. He told me as he looked back, "I'll introduce you. Tara is right by the door. The chair is already there and Gemma will be on the other side."

I gave him a nod, somewhat comforted that I would be close to Tara and Gemma while I was sure that those guys were going to be staring at me. Jax stepped outside and I stayed inside for a bit, rubbing my hands nervously together as I heard him say, "umm…hey guys I need your attention. All of it."

I gulped and there was a silence for a moment before I heard my father continue, "a couple of days ago I got some pretty big news…good news but still…I uh…"

I bit my lip and my father continued again after placing his hands in his pocket, "I learned that I have a seventeen year old daughter. A couple of days ago she reached out to me. And I've been working with a couple of social workers and lawyers."

My hands were almost shaking and I heard a new voice say, "so…you're keeping her?"

"She's not a puppy, Bobby." I heard Tara answer.

"And yes, the social worker approved of us this morning, that's why we invited everyone over for the get together. I also want you all to meet her." Jax said.

I took that as my cue. I sighed before forcing myself to grab the door handle and I slowly opened the door. I saw Jax look back at me and I carefully stepped outside to see all of the eyes on me. This was a lot of people… I looked down a bit and saw Tara sitting right beside me and she gave me a comforting smile. I looked back at Jax and he gave me a smile as well, "guys, this is Sidney. Sidney this is Tig, Bobby, Piney, Happy, Juice, Kozik, and Chibs."

I looked at all the faces, Opie in the middle and I gave him one slight nod before going back to the rest nervously, Abel sitting on Chib's lap. I gave them a small smile before I nervously went to sit down in a lawn chair beside Tara. She gave me a small pat on the leg for encouragement. I looked over and saw Tommy with Gemma and I gave him a smile as well when he giggled when finally seeing me. Jax continued, "she's staying with Tara and I and I'm sure she will be around the clubhouse and TM more."

The guys nodded, some of them still looking at me and Opie, to break the ice, gave me a smile, "Sidney, I think you are going to be my beanie buddy."

I couldn't help but giggle and even blush a little, Tara, Clay, and Gemma laughing at us.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

It was Friday, close to the weekend. Most people disliked school days and adored weekends, but I was the opposite. Because with my latest foster family they would be gone on weekends and I would be stuck with two teenagers taking care of the kids white trying to make something only with the very limited amount of food given was tiring. I didn't really get a chance to hang out with anyone because I learned early on that making friends goes nowhere when you are constantly moving. Now it wasn't so bad because I got Facebook and could connect with some of my classmates and acquaintances from other schools, but at home I wasn't allowed on their computer so I would have to use the one at the schools.

But today I actually was going to school. Well, kind of. Jax and Tara were enrolling me at the local high school, the one that both of them went to. There was another high school, but obviously this was their first choice and if something happened then their back-up plan.

It was just after one o'clock and I just finished getting ready, putting my hair in a side braid and put on a white beanie while wearing a white t-shirt with a large black heart on it and a pair of dark red shorts. I spent some time working on my eye make-up and giving myself a little smokey-eyed look. Although it wasn't my first day of school, it was still during school hours and people I would be going to school with later are the people I will be seeing today, so it was today where I would really make my first impression.

So I'm not sure how that impression will go when I walk into the school with a guy wearing a Sons of Anarchy cut.

I went on a hunt for my sandals, stepping out of my room and going to the front door. I saw Tara walking around with Thomas in her arms, purse in her hand but her brows furrowed. She saw me and said with a sigh of relief, "oh Sidney, can you take Thomas for a moment? I can't find the keys. Jax is getting Abel ready. They should be out soon."

I smiled and gently took the baby from her arms and gave him a smile, "of course I can," I gave Thomas a large smile before saying in a high pitched happy voice, "hi Tommy."

Tara was already in search for the keys and I smiled as I held my brother against me and moved like I was gently bouncing him. I heard Tara go to the kitchen and I head the bathroom door open and I saw Abel run down the hallway to me. I gave him a smile and saw Jax come down the hallway as well, dressed in blue plaid and wearing his cut. He gave me a smile and I smiled back to him as Abel began to put on his shoes. He reminded me to look for my own, so still holding Thomas, I looked at the grey shoe mat and saw my sandals laying there. Putting them on, I heard Tara call, "Jax I can't find the keys. Did you take them."

"I thought you put them on the kitchen table." Jax called back, moving to the kitchen.

"So did I but they aren't here…" Tara said in wonder before she moved into the living room and looked around, "Abel honey did you take the keys?"

The little blonde boy thought for a moment before he said, "I didn't want you to forget them, so I put them on the couch."

Both Jax, Tara, and my eyes went to the couch and sure enough, that's where they were. Tara leaned down and took the pack of keys before she told Abel, putting on her own shoes, "thank you for trying to help Abel, but remember to tell me, your dad, or Sidney if you take them."

He nodded once, but I'm sure that it was already forgotten. Jax explained to me as we walked out, Tara locking the door behind us after we all got out, "we have to drop the boys off at TM for the afternoon and then we will be on our way to the school."

I nodded, shifting Thomas to hold him in my other arm before I saw my dad move to his motorcycle and take out his keys. Tara's car wasn't exactly big and with two car seats, I would have been jammed in the middle with barely enough room for me to sit down and move to put on my seatbelt. At least this way I would be able to sit in the front.

Tara helped Abel into his seat while I put Thomas in his. Jax called to us, putting on his helmet as he got onto his bike, "I'll go behind you."

Tara was already moving to go into the driver's seat and she nodded, "okay."

I shut the back door and as I was getting into the passenger side, I heard the bike start up. I got inside and sat down, putting on my seatbelt when I heard Tara start the car and pull out. I sat quietly in my seat, looking out the window at Charming as it passed by, hearing my dad follow us on his bike. Even though I remember some of the streets, they still looked different, and I was completely lost when we got onto the roads I know didn't lead downtown. But soon I saw that Teller Morrow Auto Repair sign and I recognized that.

When Tara actually pulled into the lot, I looked around. The place looked a lot different than the rainy, dark night when I first came here looking for my father. I could actually see the garage and the little office that Jax and Opie took me to. And the garage and clubhouse part looked different too. It wasn't full in a party swing. It was calming, the guys I recognized from my dad's house talking, smoking, or beginning to work. This place sure looked different from night and day.

Tara pulled into the lot and she could see that I was still nervous. She gave me a weak smile and parked the car before she told me, "stay in here. We'll be quick. Just a quick drop off. Besides we have to be there at the time she gave us…so we have less than ten minutes."

I nodded, giving her a bit of a smile before I heard the back doors open. Abel had already gotten out of his seatbelt and out the door, running to the group of men excitedly, "Tiggy!"

The curly haired man I recognized from last night gave him a large smile. He was the closest to Abel from the point he got out, so I wondered if that was why Abel called for him specifically. I saw Tara grin before moving out of the vehicle and open up the back doors. She got Abel out of his seat and held him to her as she walked him to the group of men. My father was up to them as well, talking and giving a last goodbye to Abel and Thomas. I watched as Jax and Tara talked with the guys and how the guys handled the kids. The Scottish one with the scars took the baby and held him protectively, as if he were afraid it would fall, but still with experience that I recognized on a lot of parents. He had kids of his own and I guessed that most of the others did too. When seeing them like this with Abel and Thomas, they didn't look so scary.

I saw that two of them looked over at me, just observing that I was there, but it made me feel a bit uncomfortable. As much as my dad and Tara were trying to usher me into the group they were a part of, I was still an outsider. I saw Opie come outside with the old man I recognized as Piney. He saw me sitting in the car and he gave me a smile and waved over. I forced myself to give him a smile back before turning my eyes to Jax, who gave Abel one last kiss on the cheek before he and Tara moved back to me. I sighed and watched as Gemma came out now, Abel running quickly to her, screaming 'grandma.' That made me smile too.

Tara got back in and she put on her seatbelt, looking out the window beside her as we waited for Jax to get on his bike and put his helmet back on. Soon, Tara pulled out of the lot, giving the guys one last wave. I heard my father's bike as he followed us again.

Soon after going through different streets, Tara pulled into this large parking lot that was beside a two story square, red bricked building with a small rectangle part at the side of the same colour. It looked modern, the front had a couple of stairs and for a large part of the wall around it was glass like a very large window.

Tara parked the car and I saw Jax park in the spot beside me. He shut off his bike and got off of it as I looked around, slowly unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the door. There were a couple of kids outside on some picnic tables near the back fields. They were looking over at us with interest and I let out a breath before stepping out of the car, turning to look at my dad who was giving me a smile. Tara got out as well and shut her door, locking the car before saying before I could shut mine, "wait! Jax your cut."

He furrowed his eyebrows and asked looking down at himself, "what about it?"

"Jax there is a policy against clothing relating to gangs." Tara said.

He laughed, "good thing I'm not in a gang."

Tara raised her eyebrows and said in a warning tone, "Jax, think of Sidney."

To be with Tara's point, I'm not so sure going to the principal with a father sporting his cut would make a good first impression. Plus, it would make good conversation about me before I even started attending the school. I turned on my heels to look at my dad, giving him a small, pleading smile, "please?"

He looked at me before he looked at Tara, who I was sure was giving him a look as well. He looked down and sighed before shuffling off his cut. He folded it before placing it in the passenger seat. I shut the door and Tara smiled, "thank you."

"Yeah yeah," he grinned before he moved to wrap his arm around her waist. She grinned up at him as they began walking to the front of the school. I followed close behind, staying quiet. I'd done this many times and the best you can do, I find, is to pay attention to the atmosphere. Most people think all is the same when it comes to atmosphere's in high schools, that in the end there isn't much difference. And in truth there isn't structurally, but everything depends on the student body. I've gone to schools where every student was nasty to each other and I've been to some where everyone was very calm and nice while I've been to others who have had a bit of both.

As I entered the school, I noticed that most of the hallway was empty except for a few students, who immediately looked at the three of us. But I was use to the staring.

The energy of the school was showing me that this was the 'in-between school' the school that had a good atmosphere with some really bad apples. It wasn't the best, but at least it wasn't chaotic.

I looked around as I followed Jax and Tara around the halls. It looked pretty average. Older looking lockers, tiled floors, pictures of past students on the walls, plain walls. Nothing extraordinary, but it still seemed like a nice school.

Going down a hallway, we soon came up to a room that had lots of windows for the students to see inside. I guessed from the large desks and older computers and the older people inside this was the principal's office. Strangely, this never changed in any school either.

My dad opened the door and Tara gave him a smile as she walked inside and Jax gave me a wink as I went in after her. I gave him a nervous smile and walked in. Tara went to the front desk and Jax quickly followed after her. The lady at the desk was older, but not elderly. She was probably the same age or around it as Gemma. She had red hair that you could tell was dyed by the way you could see her starting to grey roots and was thickly curled and full of hairspray that it was hard on the top of her head. She was very thin, almost sickly and wore a black skirt with a yellow blouse.

She looked up at us and gave us a smile. She looked thin and sickly and something from a horror movie, but I could already tell she was nice. From basing your relations with people on first glances all your life, you get to see the personality behind a person's smile. Hers was genuine, not forced. I gave her a smile back.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We have a meeting with Mrs. Peckham regarding enrolling Sidney Teller." Tara answered.

The woman's smile widened and she nodded, "oh yes. Mrs. Peckham is expecting you. It's good to see you two again. It has been a couple of years."

I saw Jax grin and Tara smile, "only a couple."

I looked between them, already putting two and two together before the woman said, "you can go to her office. She is just getting the forms and should be up here within a minute or two."

They nodded and gave her a smile before Jax looked back at me. I smiled to the woman as well before following Jax and Tara into an office right beside the front desk. The office was a medium size and it had a picture of a older lady, probably holding about five to ten years on Gemma and is probably close to retiring. She was a bit bigger, but not fat and had greying hair that made her almost look younger with black glasses.

The room was a regular grey and the desk was clean and there were four chairs in front of it with two off to the side. I sat down in a chair slowly while Jax and Tara did theirs more with ease. Jax, who was sitting beside me, turned to look at me and he said with a smile, "she was here when we went to school. Our last year. And Mrs. Peckham was our principal when we went here and she knew Clay from high school too."

Wow, the connections around here were deep and solid.

Before I could comment, I heard the door open behind us and all three of us looked to see who it was. I saw the woman from the picture come in, holding some papers and files and she gave us a smile, "Ah, Judy told me that you guys were in here. It's so good to see you again Jackson, and you as well Tara. I was overjoyed to hear that you came back to town."

They both smiled at her and the woman walked behind the desk, set the papers and files on it, and then sat down. She smiled at all of us before she turned to me and held out her hand, "and you must be Sidney, our soon to be new addition to this school."

I shook her hand, "nice to meet you."

She gave me another smile and she told us, "so the record of your past schools were transferred and I was able to look over them this morning. Everything seems to be in check except for a few classes and I was very excited to learn you were coming Sidney. We don't get students with GPA's as high as yours."

Jax looked over at me and I looked down, a little bit embarrassed. Mrs. Peckham continued, "now, to get with the forms. As I understand it, Sidney you are currently a ward of the state?"

Nodding I answered, "yes."

"And Jackson and Tara, both of you have been given guardianship by the state of California under the impression that she is still a ward of the state?"

Both of them nodded, "yes."

Jax continued, "I'm her father legally and biologically, but I'm on guardianship for a few months until the court decides to give me full rights and custody."

The woman nodded and asked, "and Tara you are still in guardianship position under the state?"

She nodded, "yes. I'm Sidney's guardian, in the same position as Jax, but Sidney is not my biological daughter."

Mrs. Peckham nodded, looking over a legal form, "and is the biological mother in the picture at all?"

All three of us shook our heads, and Mrs. Peckham asked, "does she have any legal rights to Sidney concerning guardianship?"

"Only as much as me. As I understand it, she put Sidney in foster care, or in a sense of a closed adoption that led to Sidney going to foster care when she was not adopted and has not since tried to contact Sidney or fight for her rights as becoming Sidney's mother legally." Jax answered.

Mrs. Peckham looked at me, "this true? Or at least as far as your knowledge?"

I nodded. She didn't contact me, I tried to find her and my father.

"Okay. I'm just trying to get an understanding of these forms and the ones that you two have to sign and fill out." Mrs. Peckham explained as she moved to look into some papers before picking up some forms that were stapled together and giving them to Jax and Tara, "so basically what you do is fill out these forms and you can do that with me or you can take them home and then give them to me at a later date. They will take a bit to fill out."

Jax and Tara were already looking over the papers and Mrs. Peckham looked over at me, "until then, I have a laptop you can use to make up a schedule, Sidney. Although it is into the semester, with your average I'm sure you will get caught up fast." I saw her move to the corner of the room and open a small cupboard space and she took out a normal, older school laptop and turn it on and giving it to me before getting a piece of paper that had boxes on it as in an unfilled schedule and a pen, "what you can do is I'll get you to the site that allows you to look over the course selections and then you can make your own timetable. Write the selections on here and I'll register them for you after I upload these forms to the database. On your first day attending, come to me to get the schedule. There should be no problems with what you give me, but it will also hold more information such as your locker number, your student ID, things like that."

I nodded and when the laptop was uploaded, she moved around online until she got to a website and took me to the course selections and selected items from grades eleven and twelve before giving it to me to look over. Mrs. Peckham explained as she looked into a file, "now, you are behind in a credit of science. To graduate from our institution you need three credits of science, you only have two, which I assume is what was needed in your old school board."

I nodded and she told me, "you can chose between grade eleven biology, physics, or a grade eleven and twelve split chemistry class. Other than that chose what you want with the exception that just like every school, you need a grade twelve English, which universities nad colleges also look at. We have a wide course selection here, and online classes as well that you can take. And with your GPA, if it is required for you to need it to get into a college or university, you are allowed an overload by only one class that you would have to take online. And college and university applications are coming up, so we will be quick to make you up to speed with that with our courses in relation to what you will send. Is there anything in mind already that you are interested in? Our academic advisor Mr. Jones is very informative on just about any subject."

Nodding again, briefly looking over the courses she could see on the screen without scrolling down, she looked back up at the teacher and at Jax and Tara. The two of them were looking over at her too. I shrugged and answered, "yeah…um, I'm looking at being a lawyer actually."

Jax and Tara's eyes widen in surprise, not shock but surprise. Probably because I never discussed it with them. Mrs. Peckham smiled, "well, you are lucky. We have a couple of different law classes you can take. One here at the school and one online. I see on your application you already have some under your belt. Anything in mind for a specific type of lawyer?"

I shrugged, "I'm thinking either a family and divorce lawyer or a criminal law lawyer, or something in trials. Still deciding."

She nodded and kept smiling, "any schools in mind?"

I looked down, a little embarrassed. It seemed like a far-fetched idea, something that a girl like me couldn't really just do. I answered a little nervous, "umm…yeah. Umm…Harvard actually."

Jax's eyes widen in surprise and a smile forms on his face, "Harvard?"

I looked down and nodded, shrugging a bit too. Mrs. Peckham told me, "well, you'll be on the other side of the country, but you will have a very prestigious and outstanding record for your job. And you have a high grades for it. And I'm sure your SAT scores will reflect that as well. Have you started studying and taking lessons for SATs?"

I shook my head, although I knew those were coming up.

The principal nodded and she told me, "we will help you get caught up with that and help you achieve a high standing, although I doubt that you need the help. I honestly don't think that Harvard is going to be a problem."

I nodded, still blushing a bit before Mrs. Peckham told me, "you look at your course selections. I'll take over these forms with your parents. When you are writing down the information, place the classes into the period slots. They will change every two weeks, but just in the order in a round. Also, please write the course title and code and the teacher's name."

Nodding again, remaining silent, I looked over the course selections. I first found the law course. It was for the first semester and the online one for the next, so I put those on my paper, giving myself a side slot for the online one that I could put in my spare as I heard her talking with Jax and Tara. I looked over the English courses and put down the standard Grade Twelve English course before looking at the mixed chemistry course and putting it on my paper as well.

After that, it's what they had for electives. I found they had a psychology and sociology course and put that on my paper while also using my last two spaces for gym and a philosophy course that I thought would look good for applications for a lawyer. I was done pretty quickly, filling out the timetable before I looked up and told her, "I filled out the period slots."

Mrs. Peckham looked over at me and gave me a smile, "excellent. And just in time. The papers have been filled out. I think we are done here then. Jackson, Tara I will call you when all of the forms have been put into the database and when Sidney is fully enrolled. You should hear from us within the week and we will tell you when your first day of school can be, Sidney. Before you three go, feel free to look around for a bit."

I nodded and smiled before all three of us got up and said our goodbyes before leaving the office. We waved to the front desk lady and once out of the office, Jax looked at me and asked, "do you want to look around?"

I shook my head and shrugged, "I think I'll be fine on the first day." I gave them a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I looked in the mirror as I finished putting on my black beanie. I was officially done getting ready for my first day of school..or so I hoped. After finishing the last touch up I wanted to see if I was looking okay or if I needed to change or quickly redo my make-up and hair.

I turned my face and my body a little bit as I looked in the mirror to see myself from more angles. I mean, I think I look okay, but what if I don't? What if what I think looks nice is a radically different concept than what the people around here think is nice? Or what if I think I look good and I actually just look bad?

After looking through my closet and choosing six tops before narrowing down to one, I still didn't know if I looked nice. True that I already made an appearance at this school, but this time I would see more students and have actual interactions with them…hopefully. And teachers would see me for the first time and they would immediately judge me based on how I looked coming into their classroom until they got to know me better at how I was in class. Unless the principal already told them about my grades, then I could walk in there looking horrible or gothic and they still wouldn't really judge me. They would think that I was a student in their class who would do well, probably listen to them, respect the class, and would bring up the grade point average of the school in general. It might even make the teacher look good.

The problem was that other students might dislike me because they would be jealous that I was so smart.

And no, I'm not conceded when I say they are jealous. Whenever people would call me a teachers pet or tried to make fun of me because I was a nerd or was really smart, I knew they did it because they were jealous. I was smart and they weren't. I brought home the good grades just by doing my work and without sucking up to the teacher and they couldn't. Simple as that. Poor me, I'm going to a high education and you aren't. How terrible.

After being bullied in school about how smart I was, I came to realize that it was usually by the people who were the lowest in the class. And things start adding up and you catch on pretty fast.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Did I look normal? I decided not to do a dress, that it might make the wrong impression that I try to hard. And I wanted nothing to abormal or fancy for shirts too. I wanted to fit in, that I wasn't anything special nor was I trying to be because in the end I wasn't special at all. And on special days where I felt fun did I really dress like it, but mostly my attire was oversized sweaters with scarves, jeans sometimes ripped and sometimes not, and tank tops. And I had a few dresses lying around that I wore when I was in the mood.

I decided on getting another person's opinion.

I got out of my room and walked into the kitchen. I heard the radio in the kitchen and the television in the living room so I knew that everyone was up. Tara was already in her work clothes and was feeding Thomas. I guessed that Abel had already finished his breakfast from the children's bowl in the sink and he was now watching cartoons. I saw Jax on the phone, his back to me and I tuned out his conversation for now.

As I walked into the kitchen, Tara looked up at me and I gave her a weird smile before asking her, "does this look okay?"

She looked at my black beanie to my side-braided hair that I did in a way so that my hearing aids would be hidden before looking at my face where I had one some foundation and a smokey eye look and light pink lipstick. She then went down to the loose black tanktop that I had on that showcased a scull made of stars before going down to my light blue skinny jeans.

She looked up at my face and I told her, "I'm wearing my black converse with them."

"I think you look great." Tara told me with a smile.

"You sure? Not too…well normal? But still nice? I didn't want to get too fancy either."

Tara shrugged a little and told me, "I think you look fine. You'll fit in, but I can tell that's what you want to do, and," She got up and put Thomas's jar of babyhood in the recycling, "there is nothing wrong with that."

She gave me another smile as she looked at me and looked at the clock. She asked, "will you be ready to go in fifteen minutes?"

I nodded. I was all dressed and had my make-up on. And I packed my backpack last night so all of my binders and school stuff was already in my bag. And Jax said that he would give me money to get myself some food in the cafeteria. All I really had to do was eat something quick, which a bowl of cereal would be fine and quick, and then I had to brush my teeth. Fifteen minutes was a lot of time.

I was already going to get a bowl and put some Lucky Charms in it before Jax finished his call. I was on my way to the fridge to get some milk as Jax said, "oh, Sidney. I thought that I heard you come in."

I turned to look over my shoulder and gave him a smile. He offered me one back before I turned back to the fridge. I grasped the carton of milk before pouring some onto my cereal. Once that was done, I moved out of the fridge and grabbed a spoon before sitting at the table beside Tara. My father told me, "you look nice today."

I gave him a smile, "thank you."

"I know that it's your first day and you are already nervous enough, but that was our lawyer. I have to call Unser later today to see if he can attend as well, but our lawyer wants to meet up at the end of the day, about four o'clock so you will be done school by then. She wants to get your testimony." Max explained to me as he sat down at the table as well.

I had already taken a spoonful of cereal and was chewing it. I quickly swallowed and asked him, "my testimony?"

He nodded, "she wants your story of your foster homes, who you are with, the bad things that happened. Then she will start looking for medical records to prove it. She wants the backstory, the most of what you can give so that she can make a case."

I gulped dry air and it almost hurt. I wasn't exactly looking forward to telling a lawyer the things of my life at my former foster homes, but I thought that I would have a bit of time to work up to it and work down on my nervousness. Not to mention that I didn't exactly want Jax there. There were things that I didn't want him to hear, well I didn't want anyone to hear them, but least of all my family. I wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea that people who I would regularly see would know the secrets that I had or would know the things that went on. I found it embarrassing.

I nodded a little cautiously before I answered, moving to look down at my cereal as I told him, "yeah, that's fine."

Immediately, Jax and Tara could tell that I didn't like the suggestion, although a didn't hide it well either. Max and Tara looked at each other for a moment before Jax looked back at me and told her, "I can call back and we can do it another day, Sidney."

I shook my head and told him, now looking up at the two, "no, it's fine. Get it done now." Get it over with, she thought.

Jax nodded and he told me, "…I…unfortunately I have to be there, just to help acknowledge what has happened to you, so if they ask questions in court that I can testify that I heard your story. That I can speak my matter on it."

"I will have to as well." Tara said in a small voice.

Fucking perfection.

"Okay." I told them in a small smile before looking back at my cereal. I really hoped that my first day of school would be good. Or else today would really be a bad day.

Tara pulled into the loading and unloading zone at the school. I grabbed my backpack from the middle back seats and I told her, "thanks for the ride, Tara."

"No problem," Tara told me, "I'll pick you up tonight too."

I nodded and opened up my door before looking in the back seats where Abel and Thomas were. I gave them a smile, "bye boys."

They gave me a smile and Abel told me excitedly, "bye Sidney!"

I giggled before giving a small wave to Tara. She smiled and told me as I took off my seatbelt, "have a good day!"

I gave her one last smile. I got out of the vehicle before slinging the backpack over one of my shoulders. I looked up at the school again for a couple of seconds as I heard Tara drive away to the hospital for work. There were a lot more people around now. They littered the front doors and hallways and walked on the sidewalks like socialized cats. They were lounging in the sun, trying to make themselves beautiful, and talking in slightly whiny voices. But most of all they were looking at the newcomer with a voice that screamed death.

Looking down, I made my way into the principal's office. I remembered it from last week when I was here. I had to pick up my schedule then hurry to my locker to put my things in it before trying to find my class without getting lost or late, which I had done many times before. It's a hard list to do when you had a small amount of time in the morning before your classes start.

I kept looking down, but still looking where I was going as I went to the principal's office. I was the invader. The new toy who came to play and they didn't know what I was. Was I a ball of yarn, a squeaking ball, a treat, they didn't know.

I walked into the principal's office to see the regular ladies like last time. They saw me and then gave bright smiles. I smiled back nervously and already they were moving to get me my papers.

"Good morning, Sidney!" came from all of them at some point before I was given a package of paper.

Miss Stackham, the woman that first greeted me last week explained to me, "Mrs. Peckham is out for the morning, but she gave this to me to give to you. The first page is your schedule for both semesters and it has your student ID at the top as well as some other information that you don't need to particularly worry about, it's just for us. The next page is your locker information, where it is, your combination, but at the bottom we need to cut that off here and you will give it to us. Its just your signature of what policies that we have for our lockers. Just read that over then bring it back by the end of the day because I know that you are a little crunched for time. The next page is the same, but it's your computer and password information. It has the policy for what you can do on the computer, what's not allowed, all of that fun stuff. Do the same thing, sign at the bottom, give it to us at the end of the day. The next little package is our policy and regulation and rules for the school in general. Just read through that, scan it. It's mostly typical school stuff such as no drugs, smoking, what will get you suspended or expelled. If you have any problems, just pop back in here, Sidney."

I gave her a smile and looked down at the package. I let out a breath and smiled before I looked back up and told her, "thanks. I'll see you at the end of the day to give you back my signatures."

They nodded and wished me luck as I turned around and moved out of the office. I looked around to see people walking by, but staring at me before moving to talk to each other when they were far enough past. I sighed and tried to say that they were just curious, that it was normal. I should be used to it. This happened every time because I was new, but I couldn't help but feel that these people weren't curious, they were judging. And that made me feel just a little bit weak in the knees.

I looked through the papers to the one that said my locker number and combination. 314. I guessed that was the third floor since I was on the main and second floor. I could tell from the windows outside that there was a floor below, so that would be the first floor. Or at least that was what made the most sense.

I looked down the hallways to see if I could find a staircase anywhere in sight. To my luck, I saw one on my left and I saw one way upfront of me in this hallway, but at the other end. I thought that the one to the left would be the closest to go to. I turned and made my way there, trying to ignore the stares that the other students were giving me and I kept going straight. At the staircase, I turned and went up them, slowly and making sure that I didn't hit or trip on any of the students that were coming down the staircase or sitting on them. Good thing the staircase was so wide.

At the top of the staircase, I could see the hallway stretching out, but not as long as the main floor. I could mostly see lockers, but there were also a couple of doors that I were sure led to some classrooms. I walked down the hallway, looking at the red lockers and their numbers. 300. Perfect. I was only a little bit away.

I walked down the lockers, looking back and forth to see that left was odd numbers, even numbers on the right. So I walked down enough before seeing the locker that held a small gold plaque that was engraved with the numbers 314. I moved closer to it so that I could get in. There weren't as many people up here, and the others who were at their lockers were a while from me. I guessed that this was where the newbies or the X-Z last name kids were. The rest were spares.

I looked down at my sheet and saw the locker combination. So, I took the lock at the door and I moved the locker combination, hoping that it would open. 31, 8, 20. I heard a small 'pop' sound and the door opened slightly. I smiled a bit. That was easier. I opened the full length locker and looked inside. It wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough to store a backpack. I set the papers at the top of the locker on the shelf before taking off my backpack. I set it inside of the locker on one of the hooks and opened it. I set the binders that I had inside at the bottom of the locker and I grabbed my schedule. This semester I had chemistry, government, philosophy and gym. It seemed like a good semester, and I was glad that gym was last period. Then I would't be gross for the ret of the day.

I was about to grab one of my binders and my pencil case before I jumped when someone suddenly said loudly beside me, "hey!"

I immediately looked over with wide eyes. Beside me I saw a petite redhead with large black, rectangle glasses looking up at me with a bright and beaming smile. She was wearing a white blouse and black shorts with some sparkly flats. Her hair was in ironed curls that I swore she put some glitter in as well.

"Hi." I said a bit more cautiously.

"You must be the new girl that everyone is talking about!" the little redhead said.

People were already talking about me like this? That went around fast.

"I'm Chloe Zester!" the little red head said excitedly as she opened up her locker and looked over at me as she went to grab her binder at the top shelf. Just like I thought, it was a bright neon pink and I could see some sharpie drawings on it that were actually really good.

"Hi. I'm Sidney Teller." I told her as I grabbed my binder and pencil case as well. I grabbed my schedule as well before looking at the details in the time slots. Room 203. That was somewhere one floor down. I didn't know how much time that I had left before classes started.

"Hi Sidney!" Chloe said again excitedly before she shut her locker door. She looked at her bright blue watch and asked me, "classes start in a couple of minutes. Do you know where you are going?"

As bubbly as she was, which was not something I was used to as most of the people like that ignored me, she was helpful. She saw the connecting ideas of new girl and unknown location of classrooms off the bat without me having to be embarrassed of asking her where the class was or leaving me to fend for myself and possibly be late for the first class on my first day.

"That…I wouldn't mind that actually," I admitted to her.

She gave me a problem and almost jumped up with excitement.

"What's your first class?" she asked me.

"Chemistry with Mr. Thomas in Room 203." I answered.

She smiled and said, "that's the same class that I am in! I'll take you there!"

I sighed a bit relief, but I hoped that it wasn't too obvious.

"Thank you." I told her.

"No problem!" she smiled, "follow me. You'll love Mr. Thomas. He's nice and likes to make things interesting! At the start of every Monday he does a special demonstration and then asks us how we think it happened, the properties and stuff like that to help us get back into thinking and learning with a fun activity and helping us learn and explore our curiosity and new products in chemistry in a way that is both hands on and makes us really think."

Okay, so I could tell by the way that she talked that she was perhaps gifted, or just had a higher IQ, like me. Did I sound like that? She was probably a lot smarter than me.

"He sounds great." I smiled as she led me down the hallway again and to the staircase. I could see that there were a lot more people off the staircase sitting down and were going to their lockers to get ready for class.

"He is! I think you'll like him. He's very innovative and modern and likes us to do activities which are interesting since sometimes chemistry can be hard to keep tract of for some people or they find it boring, especially since it is required to take one science course." She smiled back over her shoulder at me as she walked down the staircase, using one arm to hold her things while her free hand held the bar as she went down the steps.

I gave her a smile back and when she was at the bottom, she moved to the left and went down the hallway before turning at the next hallway. she was going at a normal speed, but I felt like going slower to try and hide from everyone's stares, so it was a type of challenge to keep up with her when really, it wasn't that hard.

Soon, she turned right down a connecting hallway before going to the first room at the corner. She opened the door and I saw at the side of it a small sign that said P. Thomas, Room 203. That was formal, but I guess that it was easy to navigate and make sure that you were in the right room.

"And here we are! If you want you can sit at the back with me and my friends! There is a spot back there!" Chloe told me.

I walked into the room and this time I felt more comfortable going slower to take in the room. It was a bit of a damper and there wasn't that much light from the bulbs and there were only two windows that let in sunlight, but they faced the parking lot and the cars would block some of the sunlight coming in. There were about five groups of desks together…or not desks. They were higher up tables where the chair was a stool and the desks were longer than normal ones. There was a sink in the middle, and some electrical plugs on either side that could be lifted down and secured to be waterproof, or at least that's what they looked like and what I hoped.

The tables were set up with six to each group, two at the sides facing each other and one at the end that faced the black board that was at the front and the teacher's front desk, which was at this point very clean and had some stacks of paper on it with a folding up calendar.

I saw in the back, most right group that Chloe was already there sitting down at one of the back side spots. She sat beside a black girl with a naturally wide smile that was contagious. Across from her were two boys, both white, one significantly paler than the other, both with blonde hair but one was taller and more built than the other. The other one was also a bit more hefty in size and his hair was short but very curly.

I saw that most of the other seats were full. The people were getting ready for class and all of them were looking at me.

Chloe was already looking over her shoulder at me and she waved me over. I sighed and went back to walking to her. I sat in one of the seats at the back desk, by myself. Or at least no one was there yet. I gave the others a smile as they looked at me, giving me smiles. They stared, but with curiosity, not that they wanted to knife me. I set my binder on the desk before I sat down on the stool. Chloe told everyone with a smile on her face, her voice still loud and bubbly, "guys, this is Sidney. Her lockers right beside mine and she's new. Sidney this is Hanna Baker, Arron Harris and Hanna's boyfriend Lucas."

I gave them all a forced and nervous smile as I did a small wave, "hey. Nice to meet you."

"Hi!" the one named Aaron said, the chubbier one.

I gave him a small smile before looking down and moving to open my binder and get a blue pen out of my pencil case. People all around the classroom were still looking at me and I wished that I could get out of their gaze. I should be used to this, I really should, but I wasn't.

"Where are you from?" Hanna asked, as though she sensed my discomfort.

I answered, "still from California, just a couple of cities away."

Vague and suspicious, but my family didn't move. I did. And when they realized that they would get suspicious. And I'm sure that Chloe would peace together fast that I was a foster kid.

"You're name is Teller…like in relation to the Sons of Anarchy?" Lucas asked, leaning over more on the desk as though to get a better look at me.

Feeling a bit self conscious, I nodded and shrugged, "yeah, he's my dad."

Everyone's eyes widened slightly and I could already tell that they were trying not to make it noticeable, but I noticed it. And I felt self conscious of it. Was this the reaction that all of the other kids would make. would any of them even want to speak to me after I told them this news?

"That's got to be interesting." Hanna said, at least still trying to make conversation.

I nodded a bit before I asked, hoping to change the subject, "so what grade are you all in. I heard that this was a split class."

I could tell that they were glad too to get onto the new subject.

"We're all in grade twelve, but I am technically supposed to be in grade eleven, but I skipped a grade." Chloe said with a wide smile on her face.

So yes, she was very smart.

I nodded and said. "I am too."

There was silence afterwards and I looked down, embarrassed. I began to write the date in the top left corner of the piece of lined paper in my binder. After, that, I heard the bell ring and I sighed with relief. At least class will get rid of the awkwardness. And it was Monday and apparently on Mondays this class was interesting. I hope that's not going to suddenly stop this week.

The second after the bell rang, a forty-something year old man walked into the room, holding some papers. He gave the class a smile before he face everyone. He told everyone with a smile, "I'm sorry I'm late, everyone. The photocopier just didn't want to work with me this morning."

Everyone was in smiles already but me. I just couldn't bring one to my face. Not with seeing him. I didn't recognize the name. P. Thomas, but I knew his face. His face was one of the many that I burned in my mind so that I knew to avoid them later on, to make sure that I could keep wary of them again, but unfortunately his face didn't just bring back the reason why I felt the need to remember the face in the first place.

I felt my blood rushing out of my brain and I felt slightly faint. I looked down at my paper, trying to focus on something else.

Sure I remembered the faces, but I never ran into them before. No many how many years had gone past, I still knew that was the face in my memory.

I needed to get out of this class, out of this school. Could I convince Tara and Jax to let me transfer no questions asked?

I heard his voice, "I have a new class list today and Mrs. Peckham told me last week in warning that we had a new student with us."

He looked over everyone and I felt compelled to look up, to try and act normal, but I couldn't look into his eyes. He looked at me and smiled, "you must be Sidney Teller. Right on time. I hope that you found the class okay."

I forced a smile and nodded, "yeah, I…uh, had some help."

He nodded and still smiled. Did he even recognize me? Maybe not. It had been about eleven years, almost twelve by now.

"Glad to hear! Do you want to come up and talk about yourself?" he asked.

I shook my head and answered, "I…uh…no, not really."

He nodded, chuckling a bit, "no problem. Welcome to my class, Sidney."

If I wasn't such a coward I would find a way to kill him now.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

It was a rather long day at school.

Thankfully in most of my classes Chloe and Hanna were in my philosophy class and Hanna was also in my gym class. The only class that I went into alone was government. But that was fine. I sat at the back of the class and I took my notes. Beforehand I was the first in the classroom and the teacher gave me a smile. He was a short little man, but with a booming power of voice that still knew how to make jokes to make you laugh. So it wasn't that bad. It was a small class, as most of the government classes that I go to are. They usually don't bring in too much interest.

I also was able to find Chloe and Hanna at lunch so I sat with them and the others again. I stood their awkwardly for a moment after I was out of the cafeteria line with a hamburger and side salad with a water bottle on my tray. Thankfully they saw me and I was able to walk back over to them.

After class though I was pretty tired. New girl in gym class did not stop Mrs. Hamel from going on with a regular class. It was basketball term and thankfully I was good at basketball, so the drills that we practiced were not hard. I'm not much of a short distance runner though so when we had to do four laps of the gym before stretches, my muscles cramped up slightly, needing more before I got the endorphin of running. And with a last call of two more laps before the end of class, by the time I got to the change room my legs were a bit sore. And I was sweaty, one thing that I always hated about gym.

I got out of the shower as the bell rang so I changed quick and put my hair in a ponytail before going going to the mirror in the locker rooms and quickly doing my make-up. Thankfully after all of the times I put it on, eyeliner can go on pretty easily and quickly for me. I put the mascara on before I heard Hanna laugh from behind me. I turned around and gave her a smile, "what?"

She shrugged, still in a towel before she went to fully change. I gave her a smile and told her, "I can be quick. What about you. At least I'm dressed."

Hanna shrugged and told me as she was putting on a bra, "I walk home so I can leave really whenever."

I nodded and moved to put more mascara on. I told her, "I think my…"

Jeeze, what do I call Tara? My mom? My guardian?

"My mom is outside probably by now. So I think that I have to hurry." I answered her.

Okay, so Tara wasn't my mom, but it was a word that wouldn't raise eyebrows and make people ask questions. And technically, she was my step mom at least.

Hanna nodded before she put on her shirt, "you better hurry then." She gave me a wink.

"Shut up." I groaned and laughed a bit as I looked at her through the mirror, "I'll tell her that for picking me up it's okay to be a bit late since I have gym class."

Although I was sure that this wouldn't be happening all of the time after gym class. I was sure that if I didn't have to meet with some lawyer that I wouldn't be putting on make-up. I wanted to appear nice. Going home no one would see me without my mascara and I wouldn't mind.

I finished my right eye before I put my mascara and eyeliner in my gym pack. I put the bag over my shoulder before I told Hanna, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

She nodded and gave me a wave, "bright and early!"

I gave her a smile and left the gym, frowning after. I don't know how early we would meet each other if I'm switching to biology.

I quickly went to my locker and opened it before putting my binders I needed for homework in my pack before stuffing my bag of gym clothes in to. I put the shoes at the top of my locker before shutting the door. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and I moved through the hallway, not going as fast as before. Maybe it was unconscious, but I noticed it as I was slowly going going down the stairs. I didn't want to go to the lawyer's office. I didn't want to tell Jax and Tara of certain things of my past. Even the smaller things I didn't want them to know. It was embarrassing and for some of it I felt embarrassed and I didn't want them to look at me any differently.

The halls were pretty empty and my footsteps echoed a bit down the hallways as I walked from the staircase to the front doors. I saw Tara sitting there in the car and I walked through the large front doors. I saw more teenagers outside sitting on the ground or on the stairs of the front doors. I walked past them and saw Tara look up from something and at me. I gave her a small smile and she gave me a smile back. I heard the doors unlock of her car and I got in the passenger side. I shut the door and set my backpack on my lap.

"Sorry I'm late," I told her as I relaxed a bit now in the seat since I was out of the school and away from that teacher, "I have gym last period and I like to get a quick shower in if I can. I might not every day, I might just do it at your house, but I thought that I should at least look better for the lawyer."

She nodded and told me, "I'll keep that in mind. I was wondering if everything was going alright."

I shrugged, "no, everything was fine." I looked out the window at the school. Well, almost everything was fine.

I heard Tara put the car in gear and she looked to make sure no other kids would go onto the lot in front of her

"How was your first day?" Tara asked as I put on my seatbelt.

I shrugged, "not so bad. I…I think I'm going to switch to biology though. I don't think chemistry is my thing."

Tara frowned as she moved down the parking lot to get out. She stopped at the sign before moving onto the street. She looks over and tells me at the stop, "you seemed pretty into it."

I shrugged and tried to brush it up like it wasn't really a big deal. I told her, "the teaching style isn't for me. And I think biology would be more interesting anyway."

She nodded and moved to change lanes. I could tel that she wanted more. As awkward as this was, maybe she wanted to report to Jax after, or just to keep for herself. Maybe it was something in her medical mind that she wanted to keep know of. God knows what doctors may find troubling in certain behaviours.

I continued, hoping to please her: "I met a couple of people, mostly Chloe and Hanna. At least one of them is in all of my classes except for government. So I wasn't alone all day."

"Hanna Baker?" Tara asked.

I nodded and looked over at her. Tara smiled and told her, "her mother Crystal works with me. She more specializes in heart surgery, but she's a really nice lady. Super short too. The last time I saw Hanna was when she was in for a check-up about a year ago and she was about as tall as her mother."

Wow, Hanna was just shorter than me.

I smiled a bit before I saw her turn a corner. I knew that we were getting closer to the lawyer's office. We were closer to talking about things that I was not exactly ready to spill. To a lawyer fine, if it made me stay with Jax and out of another foster home, I was fine with that. But I didn't want to spill that stuff with Jax and Tara in the room. I didn't even want them to know at all.

I felt myself get pale when I felt Tara stop. I looked around and saw that we were now at a parking spot on the street. I looked foreward and saw Jax's bike in front of us. I sighed and Tara looked over at me and noticed how my skin was almost transparent. She told me, "hey, you going to be okay?"

I didn't look at her, just at the bike in front of us, "I may throw up."

It was hesitant, maybe because she still didn't know me that well and if I would like it or if it was even appropriate for her to do, but she finally brought her hand to my shoulder and gently rubbed it. She told me, "we will be going at your pace. The lawyer apparently already has your medical history and what the school knows, so that you won't need to tell us, she probably will. Or Jax and I might just read it alone with her."

I nodded and sighed before I shook my head, "I'm fine, just nervous."

It would all come out in the end anyway. I'm almost as sure as that.

Tara nodded and unlocked the car doors. I got out after unbuckling my seat and I left my backpack in the car as I stepped out. I shut the door and saw Tara get out. I heard the clicking as the doors locked and she put her purse over her shoulder as we went down the sidewalk slightly. They walked up the small concrete path to the small office-like building. It was grey and was about the size of our house and I wondered how many people worked there. It couldn't have been a huge law firm but the little sign on the window said that it was a family law firm, so they knew what they were doing. Maybe they were the only law firm for just families in Charming. So they didn't need to be big.

Tara opened the door and she got inside first, knowing that I wouldn't want to be the first to go in. I was silently thankful as she held the door for me as she went in first and I followed her inside. At a quick glance around, the place smelled slightly musty and I guessed that they had some old books or not a fully functioning air conditioner. The walls were a beige colour and there was lower lighting. The front window only seemed to bring in a lot of light. The floor was an ugly worn out kilt-like texture and I could see that from this main room there were six glass with wooden doors with names on them.

Tara went up to the front receptionist table before I could even really get inside. Although I was still pretty busy looking around. I looked at the teenager, maybe only two years older than me look up at us. She had her hair in a ponytail and had thick dark brown rectangle glasses. She gave us a smile and asked, "can I help you?"

Her voice was almost squeaky, like it belonged to a child who's throat was sore, but it was somehow soothing.

"We're here to see Angelica Tomlinson." Tara answered, "we had an appointment for 3:20."

The student smiled, "oh yes! Your husband is already in the room with her. Just go off to the room." She turned slightly and she pointed to a glass door that was not see-through and too dense with the name on the door.

Tara nodded before telling her, "thank you."

The two of us went to the door and Tara opened it slowly. She poked her head inside before opening up the door more. I saw Jax sitting at one of the four chairs in front of the desk. He looked over at us and gave us a smile. Tara and I smiled back before going into the room. I shut the door behind me and moved to sit in a chair.

"So, how was your first day?" Jax asked me as Tara and I sat down.

I shrugged, "it was okay, made some friends I guess, so good things." Shrugging again, I told him, "sorry, I'm just so used to first days of schools so I don't really know what's the real big thing to do. They all really start to do the same."

He nodded and smiled, "but you made friends, so that's a good start!"

The smile on his face brought one to mine and I looked down a bit at my hands as I held them together on my lap. I held off on the blush, knowing that it would just make me more embarrassed than I already was.

I heard Tara ask Jax, "where is she?"

"She is just getting her file that she has and printing off the last of what was sent to her this morning. Some of it was collected or sent at different times because they have to get the records from the different homes and then her medical record, school records, prison records…" he explained.

I told him, "they don't' need to get a prison record."

Jax laughed and he said, "well at least that is good to know."

I heard someone open the door and all three of us looked up. I saw a woman with auburn red hair come into the room. It was in a ponytail and was still a little wavy. She had large black hipster styled glasses with some small plastic diamonds at the sides. She wore a beige with black stripe blouse top and black skirt with black boot-like heels. I was surprised by how young she looked. She looked as though she was twenty nine.

She gave me a smile and she said, her voice loud but still in a mature natural voice, "you must be Sidney! I'm Angelina." She held out her hand and I did as well before we shook hands. She moved her attention to Tara and she gave her a smile as well, "and you must be Tara."

Tara nodded and shook her hand before Angelina moved back. In her one arm she was carrying a slightly thick accordion file. She moved to sit in the chair behind her desk and she set the fire down. She told us, looking up at us and folding her hands together on the desk, "I'm really glad to finally meet all of you and that you could come today. It's always best to get these things started early on if they might take a while."

"How long do you think this could take?" Jax asked.

She told him, "well there is nothing really going against you, like another family thing to get custody from you of Sidney. It's mostly that we have to convince the judge that you are responsible parents and can provide and care for Sidney. With your history however," she looked up at Jax slightly, "it's going to be a complication between the club and your prison record, so what we have to do is convince the judge not just that you can care for Sidney, but that it is in Sidney's best personal interest to stay with you because you are her father and that the system has not been provided for her best interest, which there is a history of to prove."

All three of us nodded and I looked down, knowing that things were going to come out.. My leg started to jump up and down nervously and gulped a bit as I heard he file open.

I looked up slightly and saw the file opened to the first page on it. Angelina told me, "so, what we have to do is at first, get Jax and Tara updated on the background and then you can add in your say of certain things. I will take the notes and also if it adds detail about some things that happened, that will be good. Anything more about what can lead the judge to making the decision to keep you here."

I nodded and told her, "okay."

Jax and Tara were looking at me and so was Angelina before she sighed. She asked, "do you want to just go from one record at a time?"

I nodded, "I guess, that way it'll be easier for you to keep track of everything."

She nodded and said as she got a slight stack of paper and brought it to the centre of the table in front of her and got another pad of yellow paper. She looked at us three and said, "obviously, we can't get through everything today, so we will get through what we can. Do you want me to go over what I read?"

I nodded and she nodded as well before she sighed and said, "well, lets get the big thing out in the open, the most obvious and the one that stands out the most and that is…"

I didn't let her finish, "my hearing loss."

She nodded and asked, "anything you remember about that?"

I shook my head, "I was too young. I mean, I think somewhere in my file there were other foster kids in that home who gave statements about what happened. I know almost right after I was taken to the hospital that I was sent to a girl's home so that they could work with me, but they didn't deem my foster parent responsible anymore."

She nodded and wrote some few notes, "I remember reading that in the files." Angelina looked towards Jax and Tara and told them to catch them up to speed, "basically, we will go over the set later, but there were two older girls, one eleven at the time and one thirteen that in them morning she was feeling sick and had a fever. Sidney was crying sometimes and said that she couldn't move. Finally by noon the thirteen year old called 9-1-1 since the foster parents were at work. At the hospital she was diagnosed with meningitis and they had to do an operation, but it had the chance to leave her deaf. It was either that or Sidney would have possibly died. Because the foster parents could not be reached they had to call her social worker and in the end it was her decision to do it."

I nodded and Jax was looking angry, but he asked calmly, "they left her alone when she was that sick?"

"Apparently it progressed throughout the day, but they were aware that Sidney was sick in the morning and the eleven year old contacted the foster father and he said when he got home he would check her, but the social worker said that it was enough of a disregard to her health to move her. As well, with the new hearing process, the social worker thought that she should not put that on a family and help the transition with the girl's home who has more experience. And it was small, there were four girls and one was completely deaf."

I nodded. I told them, "they weren't bad parents. I don't remember the day but I don't hate them when looking back on them just based on the feelings of how I must have felt at the time. I think they just made a bad judgement call on that day."

Angelina nodded and she asked, "if this brings up, can I tell the judge that this, that even though they had a clean record and that they seemed like good parents who cared for you, that still it affected you because they should have known when the kids made the phone call that you couldn't even move that they should have come home."

I nodded, "I guess." I mean, it was true.

She nodded and Jax said, "hold on, are we able to get contact of the family, the files about this. I'm sure there would have been multiple reports made. This is a big incident."

Angelina went to the files and said, "the social worker made a detailed one, the foster parents made a small one, just outlining that they knew Sidney was sick but that they thought that when Muriah, the other girl called that she was over exaggerating, both her and Sidney." Angelina grabbed another file and handed it to Jax. The blonde opened the first page and Tara leaned over to look at it. Angelina explained, "the social worker just tells in there that she thought that it was a bad judgement call the foster parents were going through a slight investigation and Sidney was transferred to the girl's home where the woman has experience with deaf kids. There was one living there while Sidney was there and there were two other girls, one also had hearing loss, so the social worker thought it would be best anyway to put Sidney there."

I nodded. I knew most of the details about that girl's home. That's the one that I kept going back to. The lady was an oxymoron. She was passionately sweet, let things blow over, let the other girls pick on me, and she didn't know discipline. Most kids would love it, but when it wasn't there, you lost a lot of function and routine.

I looked over at Angelina and I said, "you can keep going."

Jax and Tara looked at me before they nodded. Max gave her back the paper and she moved to the medical papers again. She said, "umm…I guess we can go in chronological order now. Umm…" Angelina flipped some pages, "from the check-ups and from the records from the early age orphanage that Sidney, you were on average a later child. You were born a week early, but were born healthy. You learned to walk and talk a little later than normal expectations."

"How later?" Tara asked before she looked between all three of us, "sorry…I just…well I know that sometimes late development can…"

I shook my head, "Tara it's okay."

Angelina nodded, "I've worked with lots of child cases. Yes, usually you see this trend with neglect or abuse. But there is absolutely nothing to suggest that it was the case here. And yes, some things have been known to be a side effect of late development, but looking at Sidney's records for grades, she is doing exponentially well."

I gave Angelina a smile and she gave me one back. She looked back down at the paper before she told us, "it's also not uncommon to see that in foster children, even if they are at one place in their infant years."

"How late was she?" Jax asked her

Angelina answered, "by a couple of months. Two months late on talking and three on walking. And it says that she started puberty later as well by a couple of years."

Okay, perhaps they didn't need to know that.

Tara asked, "can I just…look over it myself?"

Doctor Tara in town now.

Angelina nodded and passed over the papers. Tara took the papers and opened them, scanning the pages as Jax looked over. She stopped after a moment and said after flipping the page to try and see something before going back to the first page. She asked, "Sidney, you had speech therapy."

I let out a breath before I nodded. Angelina looked at my facial expression before she said, "we have more to work with that. Allison Fernandez lives in Oakland so we are able to easily get her to give us information. She was the only one out of the homes that started to file for custody of Sidney like…"

I made her stop, "wait…she's in Oakland?"

When did she go to Oakland? I mean…that was so close. The last I heard she was in San Jose. At least that's where I was when I was with her.

And I was there with her for two and a half years. Was Eric with her? Or did he move?

Angelina nodded, "yes, they have been living in Oakland for almost four years now."

I was dumbfounded. I was so close to them now. Only about forty minutes away. I can go over and see Eric then.

"Would we be able to set up a meeting with her? I mean…is that allowed? She was with Sidney for so long and if she thought about adoption…" Jax asked.

Angelina nodded, "I can give her a call and we can ask for a private meeting or for her to come here."

That would be great.

Yeah…yeah it would.


	11. Chapter 11

**{Just to give you an idea, I chose the face for Allison to be Constance Marie}**

**CHAPTER 11**

It was a while before I heard a vehicle pull up in front of the house. I was in the kitchen, waiting for Allison to come. I would have done it at my desk, but I still had some boxes on it from moving that I didn't have a place for yet. Besides, I wanted to be able to hear people coming up to the house, then I would know that Allison was here.

I heard a car door shut and I knew it was her. I shut my binder before putting my pencil on it when I hear a knock at the door. Tara and Jax got up from the living room couches, dressed in their better clothes for the meeting. I still wore the clothes that I went to school in. They had some cool down time to prepare themselves for what they would hear from Allison after putting Abel and Thomas to bed.

I moved towards the door behind them as they opened it. I moved on my tip toes to try and see Allison over their shoulders.

The Latina mother was in a turquoise long sleeved shirt and normal jeans, her hair in natural waves. She looked nervous, yet there was still a little bit of excitement peaking from her eyes. She was holding her purse close to her chest, hoping that she wasn't going to intrude, even though it was a planned visit. She looked between the two and Jax was the first to respond to her.

"You must be Allison Fernandez."

The woman smiled and she nodded. She told him, "yes, you must be Jax and Tara Teller, Sidney's parents."

Jax nodded and then I moved closer. Tara and Jax noticed that I was now trying to get through and they moved out of the way, giving me a partition so that I could see my old foster mom, the woman who was going to adopt me how many years ago. I looked at her as I came up to her, making my observations quick so that it wouldn't be too awkward. She looked older. She had more wrinkles on her face, her lips seemed a bit thinner, but she was still that Allison that I knew. She wore a slightly fitted dark purple dress. She looked at me and looked as though she was almost startled. After a moment, I knew that I couldn't hold myself back. A large smile came to my face, my cheeks almost hurting as I jumped to her. She immediately opened her arms and folded them around me when I hugged her tightly. Her arms were soft and tight, protective but kind. She moved to kiss the side of my head before she moved me back. I looked up at her and she moved to cup my cheeks in her hand. I smiled up at her brightly and she looked down at me. She looked me over a couple of times before she said, "you have gotten so big! Look how you grew!"

I smiled and moved to hug her again, a smile never leaving my face. She hugged me back until I finally let her go. She moved to lean up a bit, her hand still at my back before she looked at Jax and let go of me so that she could shake hands with him and Tara. She gave them a wide smile before Tara said, "well, why don't you come inside? Angelina should be here soon so we can get started."

Allison nodded and I moved to go inside and she followed me. I looked over my shoulder and saw her take off her shoes before she stood up again. Jax shut the door behind her before Tara asked, "can I get you anything? I was making some coffee."

Allison nodded and shrugged, "uh…coffee sounds good." She gave Tara a smile. Tara nodded and moved to the kitchen. Jax turned to look at her and he told her, "come sit."

Allison nodded and all three of us moved to the living room, some of Abel's toys still around. As I sat down, I watched Allison look at the pictures around the room of Abel and Thomas as well as Jax and Tara. She slowly sat down and looked around, seeing the toys. Tara came back into the room with two cups of coffee and gave one to Allison after she sat on one of the chairs. I sat down at the edge of the couch, Tara going to the other couch to sit beside Jax. Allison gave her a smile and thanked her before taking a sip. She asked the two, "you have other children?"

Jax nodded, "Abel and Thomas. Abel is almost four and Thomas is still an infant."

Allison nodded and before any of them could ask if she had children, I was already on her.

"How's Eric doing?" I asked her.

She looked over at me and smiled before she crossed her legs and she told me, "he's doing really well. He's working as a volunteer at the fire station."

My smile widened and Jax asked, "you have a son?"

She nodded and told him, "just my son Eric. He's only three years older than Sidney."

There was a sudden knock at the door before anyone could say anything more. Tara got up and mumbled, "I'll get Angelina."

Jax nodded and he moved back to get comfortable in his seat. I soon see Angelina and Tara join us in the living room. Angelina moves up to shake hands with Allison. The two gave each other smiles and Angelina tells her, "you must be Allison Fernandez. It's good to meet and speak to you in person."

Allison nodded and told her, "you as well."

There was silence as Angelina sat in the last chair. Tara went to grab her some coffee as well. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence from the fact that people were going to be taking about my life again, with a woman that I still had great love and respect for, who knew a lot about me, probably still more than what Tara and Jax did.

"Well," Angelina said after taking a sip of coffee, "lets get started. Might as well start off early."

I nodded and so did the others. Allison nodded and moved to set her coffee on the coffee table. She was leaning forward in the chair before she looked between Jax and Tara and Angelina. She asked them, "what would you lie to know? I'll give you as much information that I can."

Angelina nodded and Jax looked at me for a second before he looked at Allison. He folded his hands together on his lap before he asked, "umm…well I guess I have a personal question, might have something to use for the court case," his eyes quickly glanced to Angelina and she moved to get out her pen and notepad. He looked back at Allison and asked, "but…well Angelina says that you were the only one who started an adoption process. We didn't get to really discuss it too much, why it was started and why it was cut off. So, why was it cut off and…well why did you decide to start it?"

Allison nodded and looked at me, reaching over to take my hand and I gave her a smile. I could see it in her eyes just how much I had changed, how I had gone from a small child to a teenager almost out of high school. But even though she hadn't seen me in years, she still loved me no less. And it was one of the reasons why I loved her so much, while I was there and even when she was gone.

Allison looked at Jax and told him after a sigh, "you…have…this amazing little girl…that I fell in love with. Who was just like my own the moment that she stepped through my front door. And…" She moved to look at me and she said, "and we had a bond, one like an actual family."

I gave her a smile and she told them, looking over at them, "I got contacted to take her when she was seven, a couple of years old since she had her hearing loss. The social worker said that they needed a home for this little girl who needed a really stable and loving home. I was known for that in San Jose, where she was at the time. Apparently she was out of a girl's home for three months, one she had been in for two years and she was having a really rough time. I said of course and within a week Sidney was transferred to me. And…I could tell that she had some troubles." She looked at me again before squeezing my hand, "she was really shy, I'm guessing that the old foster parents just couldn't connect with her, and still fresh from the huge change of losing her hearing and not having that support was hard on her. After seeing hero timid, we went shopping together, I got her new clothes and get things for her room. That helped her feel more at home, that she got to control her environment a bit. And…it was a growing bond since. When she turned nine, I started the adoption process. It was….unusual that a child stay in the care of one foster family so long, but the social worker saw how well she was fairing with my husband and I that she thought until Sidney asked to leave, she would leave her where she was."

I smiled and looked down, I still had great memories from then. I didn't remember much of the girl's home or of the other foster family, but I did remember Allison.

"If she was so close with you, why cut the adoption process?" Jax asked.

I looked down and Allison let out a really long sigh that made invisible weight appear on her shoulders. She answered him after a couple of moments, this time me squeezing her hand to show my support.

"I developed breast cancer." she answered a bit quietly, "we noticed the tumour four months after her birthday…and when I started the process. It was on it's way quick but…I was in stage two, almost stage three and I needed immediate attention. I was put in a hospital….and then…then my husband was shot in with others in that bank robbery. Neither of us had parents to take care of him, we were only children. And by then the entire plan had to be scrapped. And Sidney was put back into the system…and so was my son Eric."

I remembered that and I remembered it easily. It was a bam-bam over and over for two months. First the diagnosis, then the death of Robert, and then social services telling us that we had to be in the system. I never wanted to relive those months ever again.

"I was in the hospital for years, chemo…everything. And even when I was done, I was still in a recovery position and I was a lone mother…I could get back my son but they thought that Sidney shouldn't because I was back on the terms of foster parents, which was revoked because I was living alone, trying to pay off a lot of hospital debts…" She shrugged and said, "and that's how our connection was lost for adoption at least. And…your daughter here, is a great kid. She would send me cards when I was in hospital and she would visit me sometimes."

I blushed slightly, but still smiled. Of course I did. At the time she was the only parent that I actually had, the only connection I had besides Eric.

Allison told us, "but, at least the social worker kept them together, put them in the same home afterwards while I was in the hospital. But when Eric came back to me, she left that home and she went to another place. I thought that it was Oakland….which is why I moved here from San Jose. I was hoping that I would see her again. After Eric left…there were…fewer letters, until none at all."

I looked down. As much as I hated it, that's what happened. And it wasn't fair to her, especially since she meant so much to me. But…I think somehow Eric and I had a mutual, silent agreement to not really talk about what happened. And the weight of what did turned me away from them, even though I needed him. But I felt bad because of what he did for me. And I knew that it was nothing I could do to repay him for what he did. And in some twisted way, we grew apart and we grew apart fast as we tried to separate ourselves from what happened in that house and desperately try to forget it.

And then my teacher turned up. And the thoughts that I could escape for a while came running back again.

Jax nodded and Tara told her, "I'm…I'm really sorry to hear about that."

Allison nodded, "well, I've been clear of it since, so I'm doing pretty well now. But thank you."

"What were you before?" Jax asked Allison.

"I was a teacher, grade three in a small school for many years." She answered, "my husband Robert worked in construction."

He nodded and Angelina opened her mouth to ask a question after making a couple of notes, we all heard Thomas cry out from his room. Tara and Jax sighed and Tara moved to get off the couch, but I held up my hand and I got up form the couch. I told them, "I'll get him. You all can keep talking."

I was sure that they were wanting to talk about some things that perhaps they didn't want to discuss with me around. Nor did I exactly want to be there. Tara moved to sit back down and she nodded, "thanks Sidney."

I gave them a smile and moved from the living room, going to Thomas's bedroom. I saw him crying in the crib and I went towards him, gently picking him up. I held him close and gently bounced him and he began to quiet down a little, moving to play with my hair. I smiled slightly before I asked him quietly, "just woke up and wanted some attention huh?"

I kept smiling and bouncing him. I could hear the voices in the other room and I quietly moved towards the doorway so that I could hear better.

"I know that…well…I don't have the memories of the time she was younger, but is it possible to get some pictures of her if you have any?"

"Of course. I have lots from the time that she spent with me. I'd be happy to bring over the photo albums."

There was a small silence before I heard Jax say, "from what I heard, you were very close with her…I…thank you for that. We keep hearing all this bad stuff that happened to her and out of everything you really stand out…mostly because you are the only one that could bear good news."

"She means a lot to me. I thought of her as my own." Allison answered.

"Thank you, again." I heard my father say and I could hear that he meant it. And that made some time of feeling in my chest that I really never felt before. It was that…that I really felt my heart open. I smiled slightly and I kissed Thomas's forehead as I tried to get him back to sleep.

I heard Jax ask a couple of seconds later, "I…I do have another question, why put her in speech therapy?"

I heard a long and loud sigh from Allison and I leaned against the door, listening to them, knowing that this wasn't going to be as happy. My heart began to close again.

"She…" Allison started before she stopped and began to try again, "when Sidney was put in my care, she had speech problems. She could understand English well, that wasn't the problem. I could tell that she was very smart right when I met her. She had a lot of cognitive ability and was able to fully think things and see her choices and look at the world a lot more than what others her age could. But she had problems talking. According to the social worker, and it should be in her file somewhere, she always had that problem, probably because in foster care she didn't talk a lot or was too scared to, or just going from home two home a connection was lost. And I'd done a lot of research and…well there is a time limit for those things. Speaking not as much, but it gets harder when you are older, it's more linguistic and reading if it is not done in that developmental period, as I'm sure you already know this Doctor Knowles, that sometimes kids can't ever develop it.

"According to the social worker, she was like that before she lost her hearing. Then after, it was a bit harder because of the whole hearing loss, and at that point the girl's home didn't really focus on linguistics, for reasons unknown to me as it was a major deficit, but they focused a lot of her time on sign language, hearing processes, how to cope with the difference, how to get to sleep in the silence, things like that…which is good. I won't say that, but for talking, they didn't do a lot of work. And I think with the new foster family, it did not help. The social worker said she was uncomfortable a lot of the time, was crying, she almost never talked, never talked in school although she did great work.

"And it was a challenge. What she had wasn't a lisp, but she just…just couldn't pronounce words and syllables. Like if I tried to get her to say September, it would come out Seepembler and the letters were all together. Her talking wasn't concise at all."

I was quiet and so were the others. I listened for Allison to continue.

"I tried to do it myself at first. She came at the start of summer so I could spend time with her, Eric could to and Robert when he would come home. And I tried everything. I read papers and books and talked with councillors so that I could do it myself, hopefully get some of the problem decreased by the time school started because…well kids can be cruel and I knew that, because she was so smart, it would frustrate her. And I could see it in the summer that it was. It would deeply frustrate her because she would try and say it, but it wouldn't come. When we talked a lot to each other, I noticed that she was getting better, but there was still a problem. And I knew that in the school she would have a tough time communicating with teachers, her records show that she already did, and it would be hard for her to make friends. When it was the middle of August, Robert and I decided to sign her up to take her to a professional because I knew that it wasn't that she couldn't do it, which was the odd thing. She could physically do it, but with so little communication she didn't develop the skills, or at least that is my theory.

"And I knew she hated it. She got frustrated when Robert and I did it, but it got worse when we took her to the specialist. She was more humiliated than anything, and that's why I didn't take her earlier, why I wanted to try it first, but it wasn't working too well. It got better, but she still had syllable and pronunciation problems that I just couldn't work out. Like I said, she's a smart girl and it frustrated her because she knew what was going on, but couldn't get her words to match ours.

"After that it picked up fast. The specialist knew what to do a lot better than me obviously and the progress picked up fast. She had different ways to know how to work with the child based on how the child's mind worked, like with teaching. Where she knew different ways to find a solution to the problem where I know different ways to teach a single lesson. And she could do that too. And Sidney was smart, and she picked it up fast. It was a hard first two weeks, but after that the progress was quick. By March she was talking very normal, only with certain words would she still have problems, but she was still at least 80% more concise by the first of December. And I think it helped her gain confidence. She could talk with kids in class more, could connect with teachers better and that made her happier."

"So…sorry but I just want to get this information because I think it would be really important for the case, but you think that because she was in the foster system that she had major speech problems?" Angelina asked.

"Yes," Allison said and I could picture her nodding, "I mean, I can't say that is the definite cause. Who is to say that if she was adopted as a baby and grew up with the same parents that she would not have speech problems, but I really think, in my research, that the problem was that the connection was lost for communication because she was moving around too much or she wasn't comfortable talking to the foster families, and she never developed the skill because she never really got practice."

I was silent as I listened. Thomas too. And I was glad for that, but the feelings that Allison was giving off was something like a harsh reality of what I faced. I didn't remember that part of being with Allison that much, but I do know that she was there every step of the way to help me. She wasn't even my mom and I had just been with her and already she felt for me and stuck by me to help me succeed, and I didn't really have that before.

"Thank for…well for helping her with that. I knew that couldn't be easy, but I think you made the right judgement call about taking her to get help."

"Like I said, that is not a problem." Allison said, "I knew that it was something that needed to be done and…like I said I already cared for the girl like she was my own."

That really did help and I hugged Thomas tighter to me. Allison was my first mom and I knew that Jax would be a little jealous, that both he and Tara knew they had shoes to fill, but I hoped that they would work with Allison and not against her, as I knew she would do anything to help them and me with this case.

But I needed to see Eric.

_**{Hi readers! I know that I totally should not be starting yet another Sons of Anarchy fan-fic but I have an idea... :P I want to do a story about Thomas and Abel when they are older (about when Abel is almost 22 so a bit in the future) but I need ideas for what they look like (actors, etc) that could play them. Thanks for the help :) Also, I'm thinking (well I've been pondering the idea for months) about actually putting my idea of a Walking Dead fan-fiction up as well with an OC biologist character. Would any of you read it? Thanks and as always, thanks for reading!}**_


End file.
